Lincoln Loud is Bat Boy
by TheAwesomeCoolJay
Summary: An accident gives him bat powers, and to Lincoln that's a chance to become a real life superhero. It's all fun and games until things get serious, now Lincoln is going to have to use everything he knows and learn some new things to hero up out there. Lincoln's also has another big issue, keeping the secret from his family.
1. This origin bites!

Hey there fans of the Loud House it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to make another fanfic about the Loud House. Repetitive ain't I? Anyway this story will focus about the family who duck, dodge, push, and shove to show their love. More specifically this will focus on Lincoln getting powers, yeah I know still not original but trust me it will be worth reading. One more thing I would like to mention is that Lincoln is getting bat powers, he is not becoming a vampire. So yeah going to treat this like a comic from DC or Marvel, I hope you're ready.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Chris Savino** and **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was Sunday evening and in the Loud house things were pretty normal. The parents were in the kitchen making dinner for the children, the kids were upstairs doing their usual activities, well all except for one. That one was the only boy in the family, Lincoln, who was in the living room sitting on the couch reading comics.

"Oh hey there." Lincoln greeting us as he poked his head away from his comic. "As you can see I'm enjoying a nice edition of Ace Savvy, but not in my room." He said now with frown forming on his face. "You may be asking Lincoln why aren't you in your room enjoying it, well there's a funny story about that."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Earlier in his room Lincoln was all ready to read his comic until he heard loud noises coming from outside his room. He went to go investigate and discovered that they were coming from Lisa and Lily's room, he suspected Lisa was working. Normally he wouldn't mind when his genius sister was at work, but she had a do not disturb sign on her door and Lily wasn't in his sight.

"Hang on Lily your big bro is coming to save you!" He said ready to barge in the room.

"Poo-poo?"

Lincoln looked down to see that his baby sister was next to him tugging his jeans.

"Lily you're okay, but where's your diaper?"

"Poo-poo!" She said to Lincoln as she pointed towards his room.

Lincoln turned around to see that her diaper was in his room and unfortunately that diaper was a dirty one.

"Dang it."

Now that his room was contaminated Lincoln grabbed his comic and Lily and headed towards the twins room. The door was open and Lincoln had walked in on Lola and Lana playing some game while wearing the same outfit they used when they were being hall monitors at home.

"Freeze dirtbag!" Lola shouted at the perpetrator that entered her room.

"What did I do?" Lincoln asked.

"Not you, her!" Lana corrected him as she pointed towards Lily. "Public nudity is against the law, your coming with us." She said grabbing the baby.

"Being hall monitors again?"

"We're above that kid stuff, now we're cops." Lola correcting him and then shooting him a dirty look. "Now beat it mister before I arrest you for being an accomplice with the criminal!"

With that being said Lincoln quickly walked away and entered Lynn and Lucy's room, and the moment he walked in he immediately tripped over a dumbbell.

"Keep your eyes open bro." Lynn said doing shoulder presses with dumbbells in her hands. "Come to finally get in shape?"

"Actually came to just read my comic if that's okay?"

"Sorry Lincoln my space is nothing but working out, but I think Lucy got some where you can read."

"Yeah I got some place you can read." Lucy said popping up from behind Lincoln.

"Ahh!" Lincoln's usual response when Lucy pops up. "You really got a place for me to read Lucy."

"Sure, I have a few coffins where you ca-"

"Let me stop you right there and just go."

Lincoln decided to head to Luna and Luan's room, maybe he could find peace to read there. He entered the room ready to ask but it looked like Luna was too busy rocking out on her guitar, luckily Luan came towards him.

"Sorry Lincoln, Luna is way into her jam but don't worry I'll tell her to save you some peanut butter." She began to laugh at her joke, but failed to notice that her brother was backing and closing their door at the same time. "Get... you'll be back Lincoln, wanting door, ha made the comeback!"

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I feel ashamed for that joke.

* * *

Lincoln didn't want to deal with bad jokes, so he decided to try his last two sisters, but this was going to be difficult because he saw that Lori and Leni's room was already closed but Lincoln was going to give it a try. Lincoln knocked on the door and answering it was Lori.

"Can I-"

"Whatever it is no." Lori said cutting off Lincoln.

"You didn't even let me say anything."

"Look Lincoln I'm busy explaining to Leni how personal space works... again."

"I'm just confused, shouldn't stuff be floating around you then." Leni spoke up.

Lori only groaned as she closed the door, leaving Lincoln a little irritated about all this.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And that's why I'm down here, unbelievable right?" He said going back to his comic. "You think Ace Savvy has to deal with things like that, no way, he's a superhero and their lives are great." Lincoln said finishing the last page. "Things always go their way, sometimes I wish I had that hero life but this is real life and that could never happen."

"Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. called from the kitchen. "Tell your sisters to come down for dinner!"

"Got it!" Lincoln replied back as he went upstairs and stood in the middle of the hallway. "Okay ladies it's chow-"

Lincoln was interrupted once his sisters stampeded out of their rooms and went to their rooms to go eat.

"Time." Lincoln said in pain getting up.

He was about to go down himself but noticed that Lisa and Lily's room was still closed and noises were still coming from the room. Lincoln suspected Lisa was still in there working on something, but it was time to eat so Lincoln had to get her, so he entered the room and was surprised to what he found his sister was doing.

"Greetings older male sibling." Lisa turning and seeing Lincoln. "I'm hypothesize your here to tell me that our parental units have prepared dinner."

"Yeah... but what Lisa what's all this?"

What Lincoln is talking about is the three bats in cages and empty beakers around them.

"Just testing my special liquid enhancer on these chiropterans."

"On what?"

"In simple words bats, _**Desmodontinae,**_ Vampire bat." She said going to the first cage and over to the next. " _ **Microchiroptera,**_ Microbat." Lisa made her way to the final mysterious white colored bat. "And here is the _**Megadermatidae,**_ better known as the Ghost bat."

"Lisa I know your all about science, but isn't this illegal?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh lets go eat."

As Lisa pushed him along, the bats she left alone began to move around aggressively in their cages.

* * *

 **One dinner later**

* * *

After the Louds got done with dinner Lynn Sr. brought out an apple pie for dessert, but unfortunately he tripped over one of Lily's rattle and tossed the pie. More unfortunate was when that pie landed on Lincoln, gaining laughs from his sisters seeing him covered in pie. Lincoln immediately made his way upstairs and headed to the bathroom.

"The pie just had to hit me!" He said grabbing a towel and wiping his face. "Why can't things ju-"

Lincoln stopped once flies started to buzz around him.

"Really need to start closing windows arou-"

This time he stopped because of what he saw in the mirror, he turned around to see if what he saw was really there and it was. It was the three bats Lisa had caged up and two flew towards Lincoln. The Ghost bat wanted the flies and the Microbat smelled the apple aroma on Lincoln, so went both went in for a bite. The Ghost bat missed the fly and bit Lincoln on the shoulder and the Microbat took a bite on his other shoulder.

"Ow, buzz off and I'm not a fruit!" He said swatting at the bats. "I warned you!"

Lincoln took off his shirt and swung it around to defend himself, but this was a bad idea. Those bites on the shoulders were serious enough to show a little red on Lincoln, and that what was all the reason the Vampire bat needed to strike.

"Aw come on man!" Lincoln said putting an arm to defend himself.

The bat got the bite and after that Lincoln had enough, he grabbed a drying towel, tossed it over the bats, and pinned the sides to trap them. He then scooped them back up and put them back in their cages. With that all down Lincoln put his shirt back and proceeded downstairs.

"That was crazy, hey is it getting hot in here or is just?" He asked as walked slower down the stairs holding his head.

He finally made it down and once he made it inside dining room he fell to his hands and knees, gaining all of his family's attention.

"Bro you okay?" Luna asked in a concern tone.

"Don't know, I just feel really hot for some reason."

"Oh honey are you getting a fever?" Rita asked getting out of her chair ready to approach him.

At that very moment Lincoln passed out and it shocked all of them. Lisa quickly grabbed the AED and rushed to her brother.

"Clear!" She shouted as she gave Lincoln the shock.

When this happens Lincoln usually screams, but this time all he did was mumble as he laid on the floor.

"Lisa!" The rest of the family responding to her actions.

"I panicked." Lisa's quick and nervous reply. "Don't alarm yourselves my family, it seems I have stabilized his condition."

"Okay no more shocks, I think all he needs now is rest." Mrs. Loud said approaching and picking up Lincoln.

Rita carried Lincoln up to his room and placed him in bed. Before she left she gave her son a quick kiss on the head and a pat as well. When she finally did leave Lincoln alone the boy continued to move around and mumble.

"No stay away." Lincoln said while drifting to sleep.

The shock he was given did more than just stabilize Lincoln, it was a jump-start of a new life for him.

* * *

And there's the beginning of this superhero fic, I hope you all enjoyed. My commitment to this story will be serious, meaning I look to please and entertain and make you want more. In unrelated news I will be making a new fanfic based on **The** **Fairly OddParents,** quick summary it will be about Timmy and Chloe(I actually like her) and yeah shipping, but there will be story in that. Back to this genre, here's a preview. So next chapter we have a bit of nightmare, new things Lincoln can do, and a realization. Well that's all guys remember to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	2. A new Lincoln?

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I'm ready to give you another chapter in this superhero Loud House fic. Okay first things first I would like to apologize for this update time, things happening in my life tend to distract me and those things are both good and bad. Secondly, I would like to thank everyone out there for the positive feedback, for that I will pay you back by making a good story here. All right that's enough of me, on with the story.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

It was night time and everyone in Royal Woods was sleeping peacefully, well all except one boy. On 1216 Franklin Avenue or better known as the Loud House, the only boy in the family seem to be having a bit of a bad dream. It must be something fierce because Lincoln was moving around and talking in his sleep, overall he looked very stressed out.

* * *

 **Lincoln's nightmare**

* * *

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?!" The boy said to himself as he ran for his life.

Lincoln was all alone and darkness surrounded the boy but that wasn't the reason he was running, Lincoln was running because a colony of bats were chasing him. The Loud boy seemed to be doomed this time but a slight glimmer of hope appeared before the boys, it was his family but for some odd reason their backs were turned.

"Boy am I glad to see all of you!" Lincoln announced as he ran faster towards them. "You guys?"

The boy was so confused on why his family was unresponsive, but he would soon get answers the moment his family decided to turn around. Lincoln stopped in shock to see that everyone in his family had their heads replaced with bat heads.

"Oh this can't get any worse."

As if they heard him the bats that were following Lincoln flew past him and flew to his bat headed family. All of the bats piled up and fused together to make a giant bat that looks down at Lincoln with bad intentions.

"Dang it."

The giant bat had open it's mouth and went to go eat Lincoln, who in turn closed his eyes and embraced his fate. Lincoln suddenly felt a new mild sensation of pain on him, he open his eyes and saw darkness still around him, but putting his hands up he felt that these were just bedsheets. Pulling them, Lincoln looked around and smiled because he was in his room and he had just rolled off his bed.

"Oh good, it was just a really bad dream." Lincoln sighed in relief.

At that very moment Lori had came in and before Lincoln could say anything she put a thermometer in his mouth. After a few seconds passed she pulled the thermometer out and saw that her little brother's temperature is good.

"Good you're not hot or cold, you know what that means?" Lori said to hm.

"What?"

"You literally have to go school today, so get ready."

Taking a peek out in the hall Lincoln saw that his other sisters were up and getting ready for school themselves. He noticed that his sister Lynn was using her to time kick a soccer ball around.

"Lynn put that down and get ready for school!" Lori turning around and noticing her.

"I am getting ready!" Lynn replied back as she kicked the ball up and start to bounce it on her head. "There's a soccer game today and I'm going to need every second of practice."

"It's just a game for fun you guys are having in the gym, it's not a big deal."

Hearing that struck a nerve in Lynn, every sports activity she does is a big deal and to just hear her sister say that made Lynn just a bit mad.

"Whatever, you're just jealous that I can do stuff like this." The sporty Loud sister kicked the ball to perform a trick, but kick seem to be too hard as the ball went flying across the hall. "Oops."

That soccer ball was coming towards Lincoln and Lori and the latter put closed her eyes and put her hands up to try in defense to the incoming sports ball. A smack was heard but Lori did not feel any pain, she figured that the ball had hit Lincoln.

"Lynn see what you did, you just hit...Lincoln?" The eldest Loud child said in surprise at what she saw.

That smack sound didn't come from Lincoln getting hit in the face, but instead came from Lincoln's hands catching the ball.

"Nice catch." Was all Lori could say.

"Yeah bro, you training to be a." goalie." Lynn chimed in.

"No, just saw it coming." He answered back.

"Yeah this sort of thing literally happens all of the time when Lynn is playing with something." Lori commented on as she put her focus back on going to school. "Okay people lets keep it moving!"

As the rest of the kids went back to preparing for school Lincoln stood there wondering what just happen. When he said he saw it coming he meant that in a different way that Lori was thinking. In his own eyes Lincoln saw the ball coming at much slower pace and his own reflexes to the situation surprised himself.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I know what you are thinking and no, it's not the spider sense... and it is definitely not a bat sense!

* * *

Lincoln was thinking about it, but would soon brush the whole thing off and focus on going to school.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Elementary School**

* * *

Lincoln was at school and he wasn't really happy with the class he was in now. It was gym class and the kids were outside being instructed by Coach Pacowski to run a mile. Lincoln was lucky enough to not be part of the first group of runners, but he was part of the second group which was up next because the last person of the first group was finishing up. That last person was Clyde and he was coming in with a slow run while having a lot of sweat.

"You okay Clyde?"

"I finished and that's all that matters." Clyde wheezed out . "But I'm fine."

"All right McBride your improving, still not good results, but your improving." Coach Pacowski commented. "All right Loud, you and the other kids get ready!"

Lincoln and some of the other kids in the group groaned, they really did not want to do this but they didn't have choice. The kids were ready in the lines and the moment Pacowski blew his whistle they were off.

"Don't expect anything great from me here, I rely more on my brain than my brawn." Lincoln said to us while he ran. "I have high hopes though, maybe I can be second to last."

With that being said Lincoln started to notice he wasn't second to last but second to first and soon he would take the first spot. This surprised not only Lincoln but the Coach and the other kids watching, to surprise them even more Lincoln started to overlap people now. It was finally over and Lincoln finished first, while the other kids continued to run 1 or 2 more laps.

"Way to step up Loud." The gym teacher complimenting his student.

"Thanks." The white hair boy said back as he walked to his best friend. "Clyde did you see what I did out there?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing!" Clyde congratulating his friend.

"Yeah and strange, I never did anything like this before?" Lincoln told him as he started to check his body. "No sweat and I'm not really tired, what's going on?"

"I'm sure you're worrying about nothing, now come on you can't leave me hanging."

Lincoln saw that Clyde's hand was up for a high five and Lincoln couldn't leave him hanging so he proceeded with the gesture. The moment it happen Clyde immediately pulled his hand back because of a sharp pain he received.

"Something wrong?"

"I think you need to cut your nails." Clyde telling him as he rubbed his hand.

Lincoln always kept his nails from growing long, but now today they decide to be a problem, it was all too weird. Going in the school restroom Lincoln looked down to see his nails were sharp and claw-like. He was about to say something about that but would soon see his feet are doing the same thing due to the fact he saw his toenails pop in small holes in his shoes. Lincoln was so freaked out right now and it didn't help him to see in the mirror that his teeth had gotten sharper.

"Okay things can't get any more weird right now!" Lincoln said still not believing what is going on.

As if on cue Lincoln had wings coming from his hips and connect to his underarms.

"Looks like I was wrong, if you all can excuse me for a moment I need to scream."

And so he did, good thing he was in there by himself because anyone who sees him like this would just make things worse.

* * *

And there you have it chapter 2! I apologize once again for that wait I will try to be better next time. Speaking of next time though, Lincoln tries to hide this from people and later his actions tell him what's next for him. There you go, by the way that Fairly OddParents is not up yet but wait for it and look out for it. Remember to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	3. I can be a hero

What's up y'all it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I'm glad to be back to deliver another chapter in this story. So yeah not going to say anything about my information, I just need to better with this with all my stories. But in some good positive news I'm looking to update all my stories before 2018, so just this and **The Fairly OddParents** story I got. All right enough of my chatting time to read about Lincoln's decision.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In Royal Woods Elementary, more specifically the boys' restroom Lincoln Loud was there screaming in horror. It only made sense, what boy would have a calm reaction to having sharp claws, teeth, and wings would appear on him. Lincoln would cease his screams because his ears would pick up a noise, this noise sounded like footsteps and they seem to be coming towards the restroom.

"I can't have anyone see me like this!" Lincoln said in a panic.

Looking around Lincoln saw that his only hiding place was the restroom stalls so he quickly made his way to one of them, closed the door, and stood on the toilet seat to hide his feet. A few seconds later Principal Huggins would enter the restroom and look around to see what was making all that noise in here.

"Hello, any students in here?" Huggins asking while still looking around. "I could of sworn I heard screaming."

Lincoln remained quiet in the bathroom stall to hide from the principal, he carefully peeked through the crack to see what the principal's next move would be.

"It's probably bats in the school again, I need to get Cheryl to get an exterminator for this school."

With that being said Principal Huggins finally left the restroom, with him finally gone Lincoln got out of the stall and sighed in relief.

"Good he just thought it was bats... wait a minute bats!"

In that very moment Lincoln figured out what was the reason for all the strange things happening to him. It was those bats, the ones that bit him, the ones that Lisa was experimenting on, they did this to him. If anyone could better explain this and more importantly fix him it's Lisa, but he's going to have to have this done after school at home. No way is he going to approach his sister in the public like this, his reputation in school already isn't the best no need for bat related insults coming his way.

"There's just one more period I got to do and then school's over and I'm home free." Lincoln telling us. "All I need to do is get to my locker first."

Peeking out and checking the halls Lincoln saw that no one was there, he assumed that everyone was in class right now. He hated to be late for class but the situation was more than his attendance right now. Finally making it to his locker Lincoln opened it and pulled out a shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Your probably wondering why I have stuff like this in my locker, well Lola and Lana sometimes fight in school and I try to break it up and well...the results sometimes leaves me looking like I just lost a fight." He explained as he grabbed the clothing. "These should hide the wings and my feet, as for my hands I think these will do the job."

Peeking through the class door window Lincoln could see that in Mrs. Johnson's classroom his fellow classmates were currently going over math problems. He also saw his teacher sitting at her desk. knowing she was there Lincoln prepared for the reprimanding he was about to receive as he enter the classroom.

"Lincoln where have you been?" Mrs. Johnson asked in an upset tone.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson, I was looking for something in my locker and I guess I wasn't keeping track of time."

"That's very unlike you Lincoln and I guess the time you spent missing class was to find those gloves you have on."

Mrs. Johnson was referring to the red winter gloves he had on.

"Oh these, well it seems I have caught a bit of a cold." Lincoln quickly replying. "And just being a good person I decided to cover my hands so the germs don't spread."

"Well that's very considerate of you Lincoln, class what do you have to say?"

The only response his classmates had was moving their desks away from him. They just didn't want to be sick.

"Oh, well I guess you can take your seat Lincoln."

As Lincoln sat in his seat he would smile in victory because people were away from him and not paying him any attention, good. Things can be a lot easier since no one would focus on him or even notice anything different about him, looks like smooth sailing for Lincoln.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah right.

* * *

With school finally over all the kids rushed to get out of the building and relax at home. Lincoln stepping of school looked around and saw that Vanzilla and his little sisters boarding the vehicle, it was finally over.

"School's done and now it's time to get home and get back to normal." The Loud boy said to us as he looked down at his shoes that were beginning to swell. "It's a good thing too, I don't my shoes can hold out any longer."

The moment he took his first step Vanzilla drove off, leaving Lincoln behind at school. Lincoln was so confused about what just happen, he had so many questions at the moment lucky for him Clyde showed up in front of him, standing his distance to not get sick though, to explain his sisters' actions.

"Sorry about that buddy, but when your sisters saw me out first without you they asked questions." Clyde said as he started to scratch his head and get nervous about the next thing he would say. "I told them I wasn't by you because you were sick and I didn't want to get sick too, and well you know how your sisters feel about getting sick."

"Dang it."

Lincoln was about to gripe more, but suddenly he felt the sensation of his feet ready to bust out of his shoes. He had to get away.

"Okay Clyde I don't want to get you sick so I guess we'll have to walk home alone okay bye!" Lincoln quickly stating as he ran off before Clyde could even say anything.

With the new speed he had now Lincoln was already away from the school, good thing too because his shoes finally gave in and finally exploded revealing his clawed feet.

"At least I still got my gloves."

Not paying attention Lincoln tripped over something and was about to fall to the ground, however instinctively he put his hands forwards to try prevent any damage to his face. He was successful in stopping the face meeting pavement process, but to his irritation his gloves were not so lucky. The force of going down and Lincoln using hands to stop it had caused the gloves to be torn, which caused the white haired boy to get frustrated.

"Can nothing go my way, is everything just against me!" He yelled in anger as he took off his gloves and tossed them in the road. "What made me fall anyway?"

Lincoln turned around to see that someone had left a toy giraffe out on the sidewalk. He picked it up to inspect it further until suddenly he heard someone about to come out of the house he was standing in front of. Still not wanting to be seen Lincoln dropped the toy and quickly hid on the side of a car that was parked in the house's driveway.

"Okay whoever you are come get your giraffe, your causing sidewalk problems for everybody." Lincoln whispered to himself as he peeked up from the car.

Coming out of the house was a kid much younger than Lincoln, in fact it looked like a kindergartener he saw from school that would be with Lisa.

"Great now I feel bad for what I said."

"Be careful out there Darcy!" A voice from the house, probably the mother.

"Okay mom!" Darcy happily replied as she made her way over to her giraffe. "Rafo ready to play again?"

Before she started playing she noticed gloves in streets, being a curious child Darcy went into the street to check them out.

"Rafo are these your gloves?"

"Good she's distracted now I can-"

Lincoln was cutoff by a loud horn sound, looking back in the road Lincoln saw that an eighteen-wheeler was coming and Darcy was in it's path. The driver just saw the kid and tried to make a noise so she can move, but it failed as Darcy was too scared of the big truck. The driver tried to stop his truck, but it seem like it would not stop in time.

"It's my fault that this is happening I got to do something!" Lincoln said running toward Darcy.

Lincoln's running speed wasn't going to be enough, but he still had to try. The last thing Lincoln would do is close his eyes and take a dive toward Darcy and hope for the best. Nervously opening his eyes Lincoln saw that Darcy was in his arms but that they were both in the air. He was about to question it but he would soon that the wings he was trying to hide popped out of his shirt and caused them to be in the air.

"I won't lie this is kind of cool." Lincoln said about the moment.

The moment would not last long though as both Lincoln and Darcy would soon descend, luckily Lincoln's wings would slow their fall down. With them safely on the ground Lincoln put Darcy down and ran off. Darcy wanted to thank the person who saved her life but her parents would prevent that by hugging her because she was safe.

"Mom and Dad a superhero saved me!"

Finally making it home Lincoln sighed a breath of relief and then embraced himself for the incoming questions his family would have about his appearance. Opening the door his sisters would look in confusion at their brother.

"Lincoln what happen to your clothes?" Leni asked.

"That's all you got to say, what about the..." Lincoln stopped when he noticed that all the claws and wings were gone. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Lola asked next.

"Oh, um my cold, yeah my cold is gone." The Loud boy replied. "Yeah I decided to do intense exercises to get rid of my cold and I guess I went to hard and messed up my clothes."

"Good thinking bro." Lynn said giving Lincoln a thumbs up.

"Kids you got to see this!" Their father called out from the living room.

Coming into the living room the kids saw that what their father was talking about was on T.V. and once Lincoln saw it his eyes went big in surprise. It was a poor quality video on a phone that showed him saving Darcy from a truck and there to talk more about it was the local news reporter.

"Looks like Royal Woods has it's very own hero, at least that what this family says." She says as she positioned the microphone to someone else.

The camera turned to show Darcy's father about to speak.

"We know nothing about this person, but if their listening out there I say thank you." Mr. Homandollar said beginning to tear up before hugging his family. "Thank you for saving our little girl."

Camera turns back to the news reporter.

"Touching stuff, more to say about this hero comes from the man who captured the video."

Camera now goes to another dad in shorts and a white tank top

"So I was just power walking and you know recording my good health for the public until a loud noise distracted me, I look in the road to see that semi was about to hit that girl but then this little guy flew in and just saved her." The dad explained. "You know Michigan needs someone to do good and I'm happy we got it here in Royal Woods."

"Well this new hero has a positive reception, but what is the name of this person and will he return, only the future will tell... and now here's the weather."

With that news done the Loud family talked about a real life superhero in their lives, while they were busy Lincoln decided to go up into his room. Closing the door Lincoln took this time to talk to us.

"You hear all that, you hear what their saying about me." He said getting all excited. "With these bat powers I could be a superhero like Ace Savvy, but you know be real."

As he calmed down Lincoln took a look at his body again and began to think about his previous claws and wings.

"Got to figure out how these things work, good thing I have a good friend that will help me."

At first these new abilities had him scared, but now Lincoln wishes to use these abilities for a career in heroism. What new abilities will he discover as he trains to understand the bat powers in him? Find out next time.

* * *

Well there you go people here's my gift and I got to say this was delivered at the right time. By the way I'm going to knock out a question that might come to mind.

 **What about the bats and Lisa?** All of that will be brought up the moment Lincoln puts on the costume and starts saving the day. As of right now Lisa and everybody who saw Lincoln on T.V. does not know that he is a bat hero. They just think he is a guy with wings right now.

Any other questions you need answered just type it in the reviews and I will hit you back as quick as possible.

Anyway on to the preview that happens next, obviously you know Lincoln will go to Clyde and practice of the powers will commence. Well guys I wish you a Merry Christmas or happy holidays for those who do things differently, I hope to update my last story before 2018, but hey if I don't I won't stop with any of my stories. Well see you next time and remember to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	4. Superhero Training

Hey there everybody, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and welcome to 2018... but more importantly, and the reason why your here, welcome back to Lincoln Loud is Bat Boy! So yeah in college now but I think still have my updates on point, their not how I want them to be but their never too late. Okay before we start let me just say that it's the next chapter or the one after it that Lincoln puts on the costume and start his superhero career. Don't know myself, we'll see how I'll do it as we go through this. All right enough boring stuff, on with the stuff you like.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Royal Woods Elementary was done for the day and with school over Lincoln and Clyde were walking to the latter's house. Lincoln asked his parents in the morning if it was okay to hang out with Clyde today. They said it was alright but Lincoln needs to make sure he gets back and doesn't miss curfew.

"So Lincoln what's the occasion of coming to my house today?"

"I have a big secret Clyde and your the only person I can trust and tell with it." Lincoln answering his friend.

"Wow thanks buddy." Clyde happily responding. "So any chance I can get a hint of what this big secret is?"

"Sorry Clyde but you know how it goes, curiosity-" Lincoln was silenced by Clyde putting his hand on his mouth.

"Sorry Lincoln but that phrase really bothers me, my dads, Cleopawtra, and Nepurrtiti." He tells him as he removes his hand off of his friend's mouth. "My dads will probably be shock if you say that around them, but I'm pretty sure the cats will attack."

"Good to know, don't need to use my powers on them."

"Your what?"

"I said I don't need to be sour with them!" The Loud boy said trying to change the subject.

Finally making it to the McBride's house, the two boys made their way inside and there Howard and Harold greeted their young guest.

"Hey there Mr. McBride and Mr. McBride."

"Why hello there Lincoln, what brings you to our home?" Harold asked.

"Just need to tell Clyde something cool."

"That's cool, a matter of fact that's phat."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lincoln asked really confused about what he heard.

"Dad we been over this, no one talks like that no more." Clyde told him as he tried to quickly push his friend to his room before his dad says something else.

"I feel confident that the good old days will come back." Harold's last words to them as he resumed his normal activities in the house.

"Me too, by the way boys care for some apples?" Howard offering the children. "You know what they an apple keep the doctors and dentists away."

The boys looked at each other for a moment because the dentist part threw them off, but both of them grabbed an apple anyway and headed into Clyde's room. Shutting the door behind them, just to make sure no information is accidently leaked, Lincoln prepared to tell Clyde his secret.

"All right Lincoln what's this big secret you got to tell me?"

"Well you've seen the news about that hero saving that girl right?"

"Yeah who hasn't seen it?" The young McBride said getting really excited. "That guy has been the talk of the whole school, a real life superhero I can't believe it!"

"Keep on believing buddy because that hero is standing right in front of you!"

"What?"

"I'm the hero the whole school has been talking about." Lincoln proudly stated as he began to strike a pose.

"Lincoln shouldn't you just stick with pretending to be Ace Savvy?"

"Pretending, no Clyde I'm telling you the truth I am that hero."

Seeing his friend's face Lincoln could tell that Clyde still was not convinced, the only thing that could work is to show Clyde the extra features that came with his powers. So with no other options Lincoln began to force himself to make the wings, claws, and sharp teeth come back.

"L-Lincoln do you need to use the bathroom?" The boy asked in concern while he watch his friend strain himself.

"No, I just need to focus here." Lincoln says through his teeth as he kept on pushing himself.

Clyde was worried, a little bit about the smell that might come from Lincoln's actions, but mostly about Lincoln. He's lost it, he really thinks he is that hero, Clyde was about to calm him down until suddenly he began to notice a change in Lincoln. The Loud boy nails were claw-like, his teeth sharp, and once again wings appeared under arms.

"Lincoln your... your... you-"

"Yeah I know, now could you please help me up?" A very exhausted Lincoln asked as he tired himself out trying to transform.

* * *

 **One explanation later**

* * *

"And that's how got these powers."

"That's some origin buddy." An amazed Clyde said who still couldn't believe it. "So why tell me about this?"

"Ace Savvy always has One-Eyed Jack right?"

"Of course."

"Well I'm going to need a partner too." Lincoln tells him as he places a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your my best friend Clyde, no way I can do this without you."

"You really mean that?"

"Clincoln McCloud sticks together." The white haired boy stated as he put his fist up.

"Always and forever." Clyde finishing it and fist bumping Lincoln.

Nothing could ruin this moment between friends, except the groaning sound Lincoln was making.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my stomach just feels weird." He tells him as he places his hands on his stomach. "I ate at home and school, but it still feels like I'm missing something."

Clyde began to wonder about this, until it finally hit him.

"Lincoln the bat side of you is probably hungry."

"Clyde I think your right, I was never like this before."

"So you need to either eat fruit, eat... bugs, or drink blood." Clyde explains as that last one gets him a little nauseous. "Going to have to test this."

"Having a bit of regret of these powers." Lincoln said in disgust over that realization.

For this test Clyde grabbed a fly on his window, Lincoln's apple, and pulled up his sleeve on his shirt. Lincoln couldn't believe this was going to happen, the risk of eating bug was bad but it paled in comparison to the chance of him hurting Clyde.

"Clyde's there's got to be another way!"

"Just do it Lincoln, I have faith in you... your bat instincts not so much, but I have faith!"

Both boys were extremely nervous in this situation, but this had to happen. Suddenly his hunger proved to be too much, Lincoln was about to act and once Clyde saw him move the young boy closed his eyes in fear. He couldn't see what happen but Clyde did feel something moist go down his arm, opening his arms the boy in glasses saw that his friend took a bite out of the apple and what was going down his arm was the juice from the fruit.

"Good you're mostly fruit bat." Clyde sighed in relief. "Excuse me Lincoln I need to pass out for a minute."

Not lying, Clyde did actually pass out.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: This moment will be brought back up and play a key detail in Lincoln's new life.

* * *

 **Strength Test**

* * *

Time passed and Lincoln's body went back to normal, his clothes were almost an issue again but luckily Clyde learned from Howard how to sew clothes. The young McBride would leave again to get something that can determine Lincoln's strength. The door open and Lincoln saw Clyde bring in a workout bench, a few more trips the Loud boy would see that his friend was bringing out everything needed for bench pressing.

"Instead of dropping random stuff on you I decided to test your strength by lifting weights, good thing my dads still had this while they trained for the Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition ."

"Okay lifting weights sounds simple."

"It does, but since you have superpowers for real this time we have to start out strong." Clyde told him as he put the weights on.

Lincoln gulped at sight at what he had to life there, 170 pounds, that's a lot for a kid his size but Lincoln needed to do this test. Laying his body on the bench and grabbing the bar Lincoln began lifting and to his surprise he was doing it.

"Clyde are you seeing this!"

"Yeah and I got to say your strong!" Clyde said in amazement to the sight. "Should I add more weight?"

"No, I feel like my strength is just right here now." He explains as he puts the bar back on the rack.

"Fair enough, on to the next test."

* * *

 **Climbing Test**

* * *

Outside and in the backyard of the house Lincoln and Clyde stood right next a large tree.

"Okay buddy go and get to the very top of this tree."

"Clyde the process of me getting my powers out kind of leaves me a bit too tired to do anything."

"I know but maybe they come out on a reaction."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln questioned.

"When you ran the other day it caused your body to get an adrenaline rush and that must of helped jumpstart your powers." The little McBride hypothesized. "So naturally jumping on this tree will tell your body to bring out the claws."

"It's worth a shot."

Lincoln got closer to the tree and once he placed his hands on it his claws popped out. It was just them too, no wings or sharp teeth, Clyde was right. Wasting no more time Lincoln slowly climbed up the tree and when he saw that he could this easily he decided to speed things up. He kept on climbing and climbing until finally he made it to top and the view from being up there really amazed Lincoln.

"How's it look up there!" Clyde called out from the ground.

"It's amazing Clyde, I see can everything up here!" Lincoln replied back. "Look at all the houses, look at the birds fly, look at the sky get... darker?"

Lincoln spent so much time with Clyde that he forgot to check the time for his curfew and with how the sky looked it seem to be getting close. Hurrying back down to the ground, Lincoln dashed off but turned around to say a quick goodbye to Clyde.

"Clyde we're going to have figure the rest out some other time, I'll see you then!"

Turning back around and looking forward Lincoln could see that his speed was going to get him home no problem, that was until he saw a couple of vicious looking dogs on the sidewalk digging through trash cans. He was about to run away but he thought about what else he could do with his powers.

"Remember Lincoln the key to parkour is momentum."

That being said Lincoln jumped on top of a fence and ran along it to avoid the dogs. Passing them now, Lincoln hopped off the fence and continued home until another thing got obstacle got in his way. It was a baby in a stroller and a mother bending down to grab a bottle on the ground. There was no other way around so Lincoln had to parkour again, this time he jumped and used his hands to leapfrog over the mom and baby.

"Watch those hands kid!" The mother angrily yelled to Lincoln.

"Sorry about that!"

With no more distractions in his way Lincoln finally made it home, good timing too because his mom had just open the door and was looking around to see if her son was around.

"Oh good Lincoln your home." Mrs. Loud happily says spotting him in their front yard. "How was your day?"

"Mom it was super!" He tells her as he walks in the house.

Going in with a big smile on his face, Lincoln couldn't help to be thrilled about everything else he could do with his powers.

* * *

And that is the end, wow big chapter right? So I decided that chapter 6 is the chapter that Lincoln will start his heroic actions, but before that the next chapter will have Lincoln discover more powers and some cons with those powers and you got to believe that living with his sisters causes some of those cons, will the pros help him in the end? That's next time I hope your ready, but before I go let me explain some stuff real quick.

To discover more about Lincoln's bat powers I suggest you just google bat physiology and look it up on the superpower wiki. There you will understand what will be given to him and so much more.

 **Why did you make Lincoln weak?** I didn't make him, he just doesn't have super strength, he has enhanced strength. Meaning he is not going to be so strong that he easily wins every battle, but be strong enough to fight anyone. Also a quick measurement to his strength is this, he is stronger than the average untrained adult man and equal and sometimes less to a man who actually does train. In fits of emotion though he can pass his limits to be stronger, **but he ain't no Hulk so don't even mention it.**

Well that's all I got to say if you have anymore questions just go to reviews and I will PM you as soon as possible but for now **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	5. The Loud test

What's good people it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to give you another chapter in this superfic. So let me just get this off my chest, I'm sorry for this update time but midterms came up and I really needed to study, so every story was put on pause for a bit. But now I'm back and I must say I really wanted to come back to this story the most.

 **INFO ABOUT THE STORY:** Something I also would like you guys to know about this story is that it takes place at the end of series. The show isn't over yet, but that's the beauty of it here. Every episode, new or old, will help keep the story going and make it really feel like Lincoln got this powers at the end. That can only happen if I entertain you all, so prepared to be entertained.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

The following days have been nothing but great discovery for Lincoln and Clyde at the McBride house, this is because Lincoln's powers were so awesome. On Wednesday the duo discovered that Lincoln has enhanced senses.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

* * *

"You sure about this Lincoln." Clyde said, feeling a little nervous about this test.

"Don't worry Clyde I got this." Lincoln reassuring him.

When he was given the okay to do it, Clyde began the test. The test consisted of Clyde throwing rocks at Lincoln and the latter needed to dodge them. Once the rocks were thrown Lincoln saw them move at a slow pace, just like the time when Lynn kicked her soccer ball, he saw it coming. Using his agility, Lincoln ducked and jumped to avoid the rocks and to him this was really easy.

"That went well, okay Clyde time for the next part."

"Got it." The young McBride responded as moved further away from Lincoln.

The next part of the test was to check if Lincoln also had the hearing and smelling enhanced too. When Clyde was far enough he performed an action that required Lincoln to do both actions at time. Lincoln sniffed the air and paid close attention to what he heard, took him a couple of seconds to figure it out.

"You ate beans before this, didn't you Clyde?" He asked

"Just testing you buddy!"

* * *

 **Thursday**

* * *

Lincoln climbed to the top of the tree in Clyde's backyard again, but this time instead of climbing back down he would fly back down. He had his wings out and ready, but Lincoln felt really nervous about this one. Clyde was there for support, via headset of course, but even Clyde's voice coming through the earpiece could not make the boy move.

"Come on Lincoln, you came down before."

"Yeah I climbed down." Lincoln quickly clarified. "Clyde this is pass or fail here, and if I fail then that's it for me."

"But if you don't practice this now, you'll never get the hang of flying once you start superheroing."

"You're right... if I don't make it let Lucy plan my funeral." The boy with white hair told his friend and he would soon turn to us for a quick chat. "Remember my good moments, okay?"

Jumping from the tree, Lincoln was falling to ground fast and it was only natural for him to close his eyes, the boy was scared. He kept his eyes for the crash that was coming, but for some reason he didn't crash yet. Opening his eyes Lincoln realized that his fall speed had decreased and he was actually moving forward in the air, he was flying.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: For a more scientific reason for his ability to fly, just go google how bats fly.

* * *

"This is AWESOME!" Lincoln shouts out happily as he circles the tree and lands next to Clyde. "Clyde did you see that?"

"Yeah, see I knew you could do it."

"Is that why you brought that first aid kit out?"

"Okay, 90% of me knew you could do it." An embarrassed Clyde tells him.

* * *

 **Friday**

* * *

There was no real test today, Lincoln and Clyde just wanted test out some lines when Lincoln saves the day.

"You know what they call this little bat... a battle, how's that Clyde?"

"I think you tried to hard with that one." The afro haired boy told him. "Well I guess we are done with all this training."

"I guess so." Lincoln responded as turned to face Clyde. "I'm about to be a superhero."

"Almost, you still need a costume, but don't you worry I'll have it ready for you by Sunday."

"And when Sunday comes that is when I begin."

The start of Lincoln's career as a superhero is Sunday, the two boys did all that work and it will be shown in two days. With everything completed Lincoln and Clyde decided to call it a day and head home, which easy for both since Clyde was just in his backyard and Lincoln's powers could just get him home with no problems.

"Well I'll see you later Clyde."

"Yeah see you later um, uh... what's your superhero name going to be?"

"You know I haven't thought about yet, but hey it will come to me." Lincoln tells him as he heads off home.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: JUST CALL YOURSELF BAT- you know I'll hold in my rage.

* * *

Making it home on time again, Lincoln open the door to see that his family was doing their regular activities in the Loud House. Lincoln closed the door behind him and was about to walk to his room in peace, but suddenly it hit him. A sharp pain to his ears caused the boy to cover them with hands, he didn't want to cause a scene so Lincoln decided to hurry up to his room before anyone could question his actions. Making it to his room Lincoln quickly closed the door behind him, but the pain still came to his ears.

"My hearing isn't on the fritz, is it?" He asked us. "I don't get it, my ears never hurt like this before... wait, that's it!"

Lincoln figured that his hearing never got any problems at Clyde's place because it was so quiet, but he's at home now where quiet is only a thing once everyone in the house was sleep. This was a problem, Lincoln couldn't go through this the entire night, so his plan to stop the pain was to bring out something that caused more trouble than joy.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Lincoln says as he goes under his bed and pulls out what he needs.

Lincoln has just pulled out his Noise-B-Gone 2000 earbuds, a device he regrets buying. Sure it did give him a moment of peace, but the backlash in the end was something he didn't enjoy.

"I just need them on for tonight." The only Loud boy tells himself as he puts them on. "Just until I find another way to deal with the noise."

Lincoln then proceeded to walk out of his room and see if the pain would be back, but to his relief it was gone. With all the noise blocked, Lincoln decided to head the bathroom to think about how's he going to solve this problem for good. At that same time Lola came out of her room with a new dress and wanted someone's opinion on it.

"Oh big brother tell me is this dress more of a dark pink or light pink?" She asks him but receives no answer. "Lincoln I'm talking to you." Lola said getting more irritated when he still didn't say anything. "Now you listen here mister I am talking to-"

She stops when she sees him just walk pass and doesn't even acknowledge her, but what really caught her was the fact Lincoln had those ear buds on again. Lola just gives her brother a disappointed look as he walks into the bathroom.

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time Lincoln." Lola says as she turns her attention towards downstairs. "Oh ladies!"

Back in the bathroom, Lincoln removes the ear buds and sighs about this predicament.

"What am I going to do, I can't wear these things forever." He says while looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Well at least it's quiet in here."

As if on cue, a fly came buzzing in through the window and started to ruin Lincoln's quiet time.

"I came here to escape painful noises, I did not expect an annoying noise to be here!" Lincoln angrily states to the fly. "I rather listen to Charles' howling instead of you."

A few seconds later the buzzing of the fly stopped and the sound of Charles howling was heard by Lincoln. Lincoln looked around and spotted the fly was still here but no noise came from it, the Loud boy figured this was a special part of his hearing. His hearing allowed him to put other sounds away and let him hear want he wants.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: This is **Parabolic Hearing:** The power to focus hearing to certain area and/or filter out unwanted noise around the area. Sub-power of Enhanced Hearing.

* * *

"Well that cares of that problem, now time to enjoy a good night's sleep."

"He's tuning us out again?"

Lincoln's hearing picked up what sounded like Lori's voice, he decided to focus on what Lori was saying because this sounded familiar. In the twins' room, all of the sisters, except for Lily, are gathered up because Lola called them to tell them that Lincoln has those ear buds again.

"You think little bro would of learned by now." Luna said.

"Oh well, time to teach him a new one." Lynn said with a smile as she cracked her knuckles. "I really wanted to test my kickboxing again anyway."

"Sounds good, but to really send the message this time I suggest all of us contribute." Lola referring to Lucy, Luna, & Luan.

The three of them agreed, and now all of them planned to teach Lincoln a lesson. Back in the bathroom, Lincoln felt uneasy about this happening again but how can he stop it?

"I can't just tell them my hearing is hurting, that would just raise more questions." Lincoln said to himself. "If only I could do something to help me against them... wait a minute my powers!"

Lincoln realized he has superpowers now, he could just counter anything his sister throw. With that in mind Lincoln had a huge smile.

"Okay this one is the last part of my superhero training."

Hurrying back to his room, Lincoln got in his bed and put a comic to his face to make it look like last time and in a few seconds it started. One by one his sister came in asking Lincoln for something and the boy just agreed. The last one was Lola who left his room, sporting that demonic grin of hers, but what she didn't know is that Lincoln had a smug look on his own face.

* * *

 **Saturday**

* * *

It was the next day and Lola was ready to start things off, she barged into Lincoln's room to wake him up, but to her surprise the boy was already up.

"Hello there little sister, how can I help you?"

"You don't remember, you promised to do that thing for me at 3." Lola informed him.

"Oh, I remember now, silly me."

"Good, because you wouldn't want to make me MAD!"

As she left, Lincoln couldn't help but giggle about the things he was about to do. Getting his composure back, Lincoln counted down the moment when Lynn would come in. Not missing a beat, his sporty sister came in and immediately pulled her little brother out of his room and to the outside.

"So good of you to help me with my kickboxing again bro."

"No problem, now lets see if you can hit me?"

"Okay then, I'll try not to hurt you too much now." Lynn told him as she went for a jab.

Seeing the jab coming Lincoln simply dodged it, which surprised Lynn a bit but didn't stop her flow. The athletic girl went for a swing but Lincoln ducked it with ease and that resulted in throwing Lynn a bit off balance.

"Wait, what?"

"Thanks for the breeze Lynn or were you actually trying?" Lincoln joked.

"Oh now your going to get it!" Lynn told as she unleashed a barrage of attacks.

Every attack Lynn didn't even touch him, but there was a logical reason for this. Thanks to his enhanced vision and agility Lincoln didn't need to know martial arts, he just needed to see her actions and respond to them. Lynn did one final kick to Lincoln, but the latter this time decided to catch leg and push her down.

"How did you do that?" An exhausted and annoyed Lynn asked.

"Skills." He replied.

At that time Leni came out and grabbed Lincoln by the hand.

"Come on Lincoln, it's time for you to help me." The ditzy teen said pulling him along.

"Glad to help sis."

In Lori and Leni's room, Leni had Lincoln try on a pink dress.

"Thanks for being my model again Lincoln." She thanked him as she placed a hat on him. "It's too bad my friends can't be here to see this."

"Yeah too... uh oh."

"What's wrong Lincoln?"

"This dress is making me really itchy, I must SCRATCH!" He announced as he began to scratch.

Secretly pulling out his retractable claws Lincoln began to tear up the dress. Shreds of it flew by Leni, who in a panic pulled the remains of it off Lincoln.

"I actually liked this one." Leni said in a disappointed tone as she quickly head out of her room and down stairs. "Does anyone have a needle and some thread!"

Lincoln giggled for a moment, but would soon force himself to hold it in as Lori appeared in front of him.

"Okay twerp you had your fun, now get down and support my feet." The oldest sister demanded.

"I have a better idea, how's about I give you a foot massage." Lincoln suggested. "That's more work for me and more relaxation for you!"

"Good thinking Lincoln."

Lori sat on the edge of her bed and placed her feet in front of Lincoln, who proceeded to grab both.

"Remember to be gentle Lincoln."

"Trust me sis I will."

Using his newfound strength, Lincoln squeezed Lori's feet with a lot of pressure, which caused the poor girl to let out a painful yelp and pull her feet back to her.

"Probably should of let a professional do this, oh well see ya Lori!"

Taking his leave Lincoln would soon be stopped by Lana in the hall. The young tomboy brought Lincoln and prepared him to clean the gutters again. Lincoln climbed up the ladder and found himself on top of the roof. There he kicked the ladder away, which confused Lana.

"How are you going to get down now genius?" Lana asked.

"Don't need it Lana."

"Huh?"

"I am a man and this is man's work, a man doesn't need things like ladders for help." Lincoln explained to her. "Besides a girly girl like you can't handle it up here."

"Oh yeah, get down from there and I'll show you how it's done!" Lana shouted as she brought the ladder back up to the house.

Lincoln slid down the ladder and once he was off of it Lana rushed up the ladder and kicked it away too.

"Yeah, that's right, who can't handle... wow it's really high up here."

Lincoln flew the other day, heights don't bother him at all, but Lana still had a fear of heights so Lincoln used that to his advantage. The small girl sat on the roof and made sure to stay there.

"Lincoln can you help me down." Lana said quietly and a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry sis, big bro is coming." Lincoln said picking up the ladder and going up it and carrying Lana down.

With Lana taken care of, Lincoln now had three sisters to deal with. Going inside of his house two of those sisters appeared in front of him, it was Luna and Luan and both had things that Lincoln could do at the same time. Inside of their room Lincoln was instructed by Luna and Luan to play the rimshot drum sound for Luan's comedy show.

"Wait why can't you just do this by yourself?" Linc asked Luna.

"Sorry bro I need to catch up on some tunes." The rocker responded as she put on and played music on her headphones.

"While she does that, I need you be ready with the rimshot and Lincoln _try to stay on beat._ " Luan told and joked at the same time. "Get it... Lincoln that was a test you got to be ready for it next time."

"I guess this next part doesn't really need me to use my powers, but more of my mind." Lincoln tells the audience.

With her stage set up Luan began to do her bit.

"What do you call fake spaghetti?" The jokester Loud asked. "An-"

Lincoln did the rimshot noise before Luan could finish the joke.

"I'm-pasta, Lincoln!"

"Sorry, go again."

"How do you make a tissue dance, you just put a-"

Lincoln does the rimshot again.

"Little boogie in it, Lincoln stop messing with the punchline." She said angrily through her teeth.

"I promise it won't happen again."

Luan let out an angry sigh and got ready to set up another joke, but Lincoln had done the rimshot sound again.

"I didn't say anything at all that time!"

"That one was my joke." Lincoln chuckled.

Having enough of this, Luan ran towards and grabbed the cymbal and smashed it into the snare. Luna saw this and immediately took her headphones off and made her way to Luan.

"Dude what the heck!" Luna said outraged that her sister would do that.

"Comedy doesn't need musical instruments!"

As the two of them argued, Lincoln decided to sneak out and prepare for the last sister to do something. As he walked in the hallway Lincoln's nose picked up a familiar scent of a person he knew and it looked like that person was about to make her presence.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Oh hi Lucy."

"Are you... what did you just say?"

"I said hi."

"You greeted me without jumping in fear of my presence." The goth girl said with no emotion but at the same time shocked. "I was going to invite you to a séance, but your newfound courage might be too much for even the sprits to handle."

Lucy retreated downstairs, Lincoln quietly followed her and peeked to see all of his sisters he met today were in the living room on the couch. In front of them was Lola who didn't look too pleased with her sisters.

"You guys what happen!"

"Lincoln happen." Lori answered with discomfort while rubbing her feet.

"Guess I got to save the day then." The little princess said.

"Or not." Lincoln said walking into the living room.

Lincoln surprised all his sisters in the room, but most of those surprised faces would turn into mean looks because they remembered the things Lincoln has done to them. Lola turned her attention to the clock and notice it was 3, it was time her thing to get Lincoln.

"Lincoln it's 3 o'clock did you do that thing for me or am I going have to get mad."

"Drop the act Lola I know what your up."

"What are you taking about?"

"I know what your all up too, you tried to get me again for wearing those ear buds again, well the jokes on you guys cause I got you first."

"Wait how did you know?" Luan asked.

"I heard by walking past the room the other night," He answered.

"Okay but why were you wearing those ear buds again?" Lynn asked with slight anger.

"At Clyde's house I hit my head and my ears started to ring, Clyde's dads told me that loud noises would make things worse."

"Okay that makes sense, this is the Loud House." Luna commented.

"Lincoln why didn't you let us treat you?" Leni asked in concern.

"Yeah I don't think taking my temperature, wrapping me up in bandages, giving me hot soup, or taking my X-ray fixes this sort of thing." Lincoln tells but now thinks about the last thing he said. "Wait a minute where's Lisa?"

The Loud children looked around and could not find their prodigy sister, they figured the worst was about to happen again. Suddenly they realized Lily wasn't there either, they figured something much more terrible was happening since Lily and Lisa were both missing. Then out of nowhere a scream was heard and footsteps began to come downstairs. A new scent had found its way into Lincoln's enhanced nose and Lincoln already knew what this scent was and what it meant, so he acted quick.

"Dibs, not it!" Lincoln announces as he touches his nose.

The rest of sisters looked confused of why he did this, but would soon figure out once they Lisa walk down holding a diaper filled Lily.

"Siblings, the work I completed yesterday resulted in a very early and deep slumber." Lisa explaining her absence of all the events. "Unfortunately, our youngest sibling here has awaken me with the foul odor of her fecal matter."

"Poo-poo!" Lily said.

"Indeed, I performed the action of changing her last, who does it now?"

"Dibs, not it!" The rest of the kids expect Lola replied.

"Dang it!" Lola angrily responded.

With Lola on diaper duty, the Loud children returned back to their regular activities. Lincoln goes to his room and chats with us once again.

"So today turned out great, I stopped and owned my sisters and I'm not on diaper duty." Lincoln triumphantly tells us. "By the way I can't tell you how psyche I am for tomorrow."

Lincoln then puts all of his attention into his comics and thinks about how to start things off.

* * *

And that is the end. Dang this possibly the longest chapter I ever typed for any story. Well I owe all of you for being gone for so long. Anyway let me see if I can answer some questions you might ask.

 **Why on Friday did Lincoln start to receive pain, why not the other days?** Well because in a small way the power was still developing, but in a much bigger way kids tend to be more active when it is about to be the weekend.

 **Don't you think what you did to the sisters was a little mean?** It was Lincoln's payback in Loud House style but with powers. To me I would say I did not overdo it I think handled it all quite fairly.

Now this marks the end for the **Origins Arc** next is where Bat Boy finally begins. What to expect for the next chapter is Lincoln thinking the superhero life is all fun and games, but reality soon hits him. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	6. Hero to Zero

Hey everybody it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and welcome back to **LLIBB** (That's the acronyms to the title if you didn't get it). So once again it has taken me awhile to update and once again I apologize. The spring semester is ending and final exams are popping up, so the bad part of this means some stories get the update a little late, but on a positive note that means free time is coming and now I can update faster. So when May hits expect things to get better.

 **READ THIS!** So while reading other Loud House fanfics I saw that one of my favorites, **Brotherhood,** was updated. Got all excited, but what I read filled me with sadness and anger. I'm sad that such terrible events happened in his actual life, I hope the author will have good fortune in the future. Now I'm angry because he told us readers that the people who inspired him, kind of shut him down in a harsh way. Listen no set of people can tell you if your bad or good, that's up to the audience and how you handle a story. But the negativity of those people were an additional factor of the author canceling his story and leaving this website. Whoever did it don't speak up, just know your not great. That is all

 **READ THIS TOO!** By the way if anyone calls out me for just _seeking attention,_ just leave. I'm a human being I can care for other people!

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Sunday morning had came and Lincoln woke up feeling excited. Today was the day he can finally make his big debut as a superhero. The smile on Lincoln's face was big and it grew even bigger once he heard the his walkie-talkie beep.

"Hello, Loud Bat do you copy?" Clyde's voice coming out of the device. "Loud Bat respond, this is McHeadquarters do you copy?"

"This is Loud Bat and I hear you good buddy." Lincoln picking up his walkie-talkie and responding. "Everything ready for me to start?"

"Affirmative."

"Sweet!"

"But there's just one problem."

"Of course there is." Lincoln replied back with a bit of his hype going down.

"So I have the costume made, but there's no mask for it and I don't have much material here to make one."

"You've done enough for me Clyde, I'll try to find something here and be at your place as soon as possible."

"Roger that, see you soon Lincoln." The boy's final words as he got off the walkie-talkie.

With his conversation done with Clyde, Lincoln puts his walkie-talkie down and turns to us.

"A mask to a superhero is very important, not only does it hide my identity and protect my family, it's also going to give me this cool mysterious look." He explains to us while opening his door and exiting his room. "Now where am I going to find one?"

As he began to take his walk down the stairs, Lincoln's enhanced smell kicked in. His nose picked up the familiar scent of a family member that was right behind him.

"Hey Lincoln."

"Hey Lucy."

"Once again you show no fear when I appear, adopting this new trait tells me that you might be considering the dark arts." She explained while forming a small smile on her face. "Would you like to start your initiation?"

"I'll pass." Lincoln tells her, as he actually gets a little scared now.

"Your loss older brother, but can you at least do me the favor of grabbing my clothes out the dryer for me."

"No problem."

Making his way downstairs and going through the door in the kitchen, Lincoln was now in the basement. Opening the dryer, Lincoln expected to see nothing but black dresses, but for some reason his eyes spotted something yellow in there. Grabbing the item, Lincoln realized it was that wrestling mask Lynn put on him when he allowed the girl to stay in his room because of the fight she and Lucy were in. The yellow part of the mask stayed the same, but around it the rest of the mask was now black instead of green. This was results of washing anything with Lucy's clothes.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I might be off with material just changing color like that, but just go with it for the sake of fanfiction!

* * *

"I think I just found my mask." Lincoln says, but takes another look at the mask. "Just needs a few changes."

Getting all of Lucy's clothes in a basket and giving it to the girl, Lincoln made his way back to his room, with the mask and a pair of scissors in one hand and in the other a bucket of red paint and a brush. A few minutes in his room later, Lincoln finally got down with the changes he wanted for the mask. He colored the center yellow part red and cut open holes for his eyes and mouth.

"Great, now I can actually see through this thing and it looks cool!" The white haired boy admiring his work. "By the time I make it Clyde's house the paint should dry, but there's just one more thing I need to bring."

* * *

 **The McBride's house**

* * *

Clyde was in his room waiting for Lincoln and admiring the costume. When he heard a knock he knew that just had to be Lincoln greeting his dads and making his way to the young McBride's room. When he heard his door was being open, Clyde prepared to greet his friend.

"Lincoln prepare to be...you brought the police scanner?" Clyde said when he notice the device in his friend's arms.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: From the episode **"Lock 'N' Loud"**

* * *

"Yeah, you know for the future." The Loud boy informing his friend.

"Makes sense, but as I was saying, Lincoln prepare to be amazed!"

Clyde stepped out of the way and revealed to Lincoln the costume he made. It was a gray colored body spandex costume, with little pockets inserted to the side of it, and two large holes for the sides of the arm.

"Clyde it looks amazing, can I try it on now?"

"I be insulted if you didn't."

Wasting no time Lincoln took off his shoes, normal clothing and put on his costume. With it on Lincoln finally put his mask on and from that moment everything felt complete.

"This feels so right." Lincoln getting a little too excited as he turned to Clyde. "You did a great job with this Clyde, I only got a few question."

"Constructive criticism always happy to hear... but it better be small."

"I don't have anything bad to say, I'm just want to know what's up with the pockets?"

"That's for holding stuff that you might pick up or a place where you keep your phone or walkie-talkie so I can communicate with you."

"Okay, but what with these big holes for my arms?"

"That's so you can fly, don't need sleeves stopping your wings and you don't always need you destroying your clothes."

"Way to save my shirts buddy, okay last one, why this color?"

"It just felt right?" Clyde told him while shrugging his shoulder. "I don't know how to explain it but a bat themed superhero just looks right in gray."

"Good point." Lincoln responds while picking up and turning on the police scanner. "Now we just wait for a crime and then the real fun will begin."

* * *

 **Many hours later**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde sat on the latter's bed, both bored out of their minds. Nothing came up on the scanner, this superhero business was slowly going down for the boys.

"Clyde, how long has it been?" Linc asked deciding to lay back on now.

"Almost as long as those online authors to update their stories." Clyde answered back.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: That was a low blow Clyde

* * *

"Help!" A voice coming from outside.

Both Lincoln and Clyde sprung up to the call and realized that this was the moment. Lincoln grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket, and made his way too Clyde's open window.

"Time to make history!" Lincoln's final words to Clyde as he takes to the sky.

With his wings, Lincoln quickly soared up high and with his enhanced hearing he could pinpoint the cry of help. Lincoln flew down to this person, who was revealed to be Carol Pingrey standing on the sidewalk.

"Hello there... Miss." Lincoln awkwardly trying to pretend like he doesn't know her.

"Oh my gosh, you're that hero who saved the little girl!" Carol realizing who's in front of her while at same time a little excited.

"Yes I am, now what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh the wind blew my headband in this tree and it's stuck up there."

"Really?" The boy responded in a deadpan tone.

"I'm sorry if you thought this was something big." The teen embarrassedly responded.

"It's fine, it's my first day anyway."

Wasting no time, Lincoln quickly climbed up the tree, spotted the purple headband, grabbed it, and came back down.

"Here you go." The hero handing her the accessory.

"Thanks and as a reward how's about a selfie to help spread your name." That last part actually got the girl to wonder. "Speaking of your name what do we call you?"

"Call me... call me... Bat Boy!" He tells her the only thing that seems to work in his mind.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: FINALLY!

* * *

"Alright, smile Bat Boy."

Taking the picture with her phone, Carol quickly uploaded this to social media. Before anything else could be said, Bat Boy's phone started to ring, which caused Carol to giggle at situation.

"Sorry got to go, this is sort of a private call."

"I understand, can't keep people like you busy."

Going back into the sky, Lincoln took this time to look at his phone and see that it was Clyde calling him. The Loud boy landed on a house and answered the phone.

"What's up Clyde?"

"Hey I don't know if what you did was big-"

"Trust me I did something I could without having powers." Lincoln interrupting Clyde.

"Oh, well something just came up on the scanner when you left."

"Really, what is it?"

"Two Caucasian robbers just stole some money from a cash register from the Burpin' Burger."

"Any clues where they might be?"

"According to what the cashier told the police these guys don't have any vehicle, by they did get pretty far before the cops arrived." Clyde informs Lincoln.

"How do these guys look?"

"One's a skinny guy with a snake tattoo on his forehead and a big guy who's not very bright."

"Okay I'll be on the lookout for them."

"Lincoln be safe out there."

"Clyde I have powers now I'll be fine."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: **WARNING, WARNING, ORIGINAL CHARACTER ALERT!** So this part involving the criminals has me create two bad guys. I never got into the idea of making an original character, but a story likes this call for it. So criminals, cops, & other characters I make that aren't from the show serve only one purpose. I already have the true antagonists and they are actual characters from the show. That is all.

* * *

In an alley the two robbers had hid behind a dumpster to hide from the cops. Both men's attire looked like sleazy car salesman, but only the skinny man one had a hat. This man's name was Dennis and he was a man who can lie so much that he could even start to believe it. His heavy set friend was Louie, who wasn't known for his brains, but he definitely made up for it thanks to his size. This duo was a bumbling one but at least they got the job done.

"Louie where's the money?" Dennis asked his partner.

"Oh, I was suppose to grab the bag wasn't I?" Louie nervously replied.

"You mean you left it in the bathroom!"

"Don't be mad, at least we know we can get the money."

"Yeah, but next time they'll be expecting us." He complained as he took off his hat and rubbed his head. "I swear you make my head hurt."

"Guess I'm about to make it worse then!" A voice called out from the sky.

Both men looked up and saw that a child was flying towards them, more specially towards Dennis. Putting his feet together Lincoln had kicked Dennis in the face and sent the man a good distance from Louie. On the ground now and standing between both men was Lincoln, who began to boast.

"Was looking around for a good minute to find you two, I didn't come at you guys right away because I had to make sure you fit the description." The kid hero explaining his actions and looking at the guy he kicked down. "Thanks for showing me that snake tattoo, you made real-"

Lincoln was silenced the moment Louie got close and grabbed him. With enough strength Louie threw the kid hard enough to a building to make a little crack on the wall.

"Don't put your hands on my friend!" Louie told the child.

"Louie you idiot help me up!"

Louie walked over to Dennis and helped him back on his feet, and the first thing he did was grab a big stick and approach Lincoln. The boy held his sides and backed up to the wall the moment he saw the man approach him. Before any action was performed Dennis actually got a good look of the kid and figured out who he was.

"Hey your that small fry who saved an even smaller fry."

"Dennis I'm hungry now."

"Shut it!" Dennis commanding his accomplice. "Listen kid I'm going to let you off with a little warning, but the next time you decide to play hero and mess with me again, I'm gonna do this to you!"

Using the stick as an example, Dennis tried to break over knee, but he failed and in the process hurt himself. His next attempt would have him try and break it with just his bare hands, but he couldn't do that either.

"For crying out loud, Louie break this thing!"

"Got you D-man."

"WAIT LET ME MOVE IT FROM MY FA-"

Louie broke through the stick and punched Dennis in the face, the latter looked at his partner with anger but turned back to Lincoln to make sure he got the point. However, to his surprise, the boy had climbed the wall and flew away. To make sure the message was clear, Dennis cups his hand to mouth to yell it.

"Remember that kid, mess with us again we will make you pay!"

In the sky he was safe, but Lincoln's mind couldn't process how brutal the situation was going to be. He has taken hits before, from his sisters, kids his age, and kids slightly older, but being tossed and threaten like that made Lincoln realize something. This is no comic book, this is real life. The day was almost over, which meant it was time for Lincoln to get home soon. First he would knew go pick up his clothes at Clyde's house and make another big decision.

* * *

 **The McBride's house**

* * *

Lincoln entered Clyde's room through the window and when he was in, the boy's best friend immediately appeared before him.

"So how did it go Lincoln, did you show those thugs your fists?" Clyde asked excited to hear what had happen.

The young boy didn't receive a reply, he only saw Lincoln remove the costume and mask and put his regular outfit on,

"You okay Lincoln?"

The only Loud boy simply walked towards and handed him the mask and suit.

"Never again." Lincoln finally speaking and taking his leave.

Clyde couldn't quite get what he meant by that, is Lincoln really calling it quits after one day. There has to be more to this story.

"Lincoln what happened?" He asked now stopping his friend by holding by the arm.

Lincoln simply turned to face his friend with tears streaming down his face, shocking the young McBride.

"I choked!" Lincoln's last words as runs out of the house and back home.

* * *

Wow that's a sad ending to a chapter, but that's how these things work. I guess most of you reading expected Lincoln to really handle those guys, but you got to remember this all new to him. Saying your going to stop crime is easy, but actually doing it harder than it looks. Hopefully by next chapter he realizes, speaking of the next chapter.

Can a pep talk from Clyde get Lincoln back in the hero or will it take something more? And if he does return can he take down Dennis and Louie? That's next time ladies and gentlemen, but right now **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	7. Zero to Hero

Hello once again Loud House fans, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return to give you another super chapter in this superfic! So after such a terrible debut do you all think Lincoln can recover from such an event or will he forever stay traumatized? Time to read and find out.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

The time for school had come once again and the feeling of another boring day came to all kids who had to attend school. Well this didn't affect one kid, because the only feeling he felt was failure. This kid was Lincoln Loud, who woke up with baggy eyes, it was a really rough night.

"Oh hey there." Lincoln greeting the audience while getting out of bed. "You're probably wondering about my eyes." He says as he points at them. "Well I'll tell you right now I wasn't spending the rest of yesterday crying, I got slammed to a wall not a bag of onions."

He tried to smile at his little joke and laugh things off, but Lincoln couldn't keep that charade up. The dark truth about his baggy eyes was something he just couldn't keep to himself.

"The real reason why my eyes are like this is because... I've been having nightmares." The Loud boy says grabbing his arm with a hand and at the same time feeling a bit disturbed. "Those guys I tried to stop were in dreams all night yesterday and things didn't turn out so well in them."

Lincoln wasn't exaggerating when he said that, in his dreams the robbers would do their worst to Lincoln. One dream had both men grabbing weapons, ranging from a metal chain or an old tire, and proceeding to beat Lincoln with it. Another dream saw the boy being pinned down by one of the men and the other one would come running to kick out Lincoln's teeth. Finally, one dream saw Lincoln receive a beating so hard that he stopped moving and breathing, which made the two men pick up his body and toss it in a dumpster.

"In comics they make it look so easy, but in real life you got to be prepared for this and I clearly wasn't, but I'm prepared for what I'm going to do next."

Once he said that, Lincoln pulled out his custom made bat boy journal and stared at it. The moment he had alone with his journal was cut short once his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps coming towards his room. Grabbing his backpack, Lincoln hid his journal away before the person coming could see it. The person who came to and open Lincoln's door was Lori, who was displeased to see her little brother in just a shirt and his underwear.

"Lincoln hurry up before you make us all late!" The oldest Loud child told him.

"Sorry Lori, it's just been a hard night for me."

"I can tell." She responds noticing Lincoln's eyes. "Well hurry up and get ready, and try to get a little bit of sleep in Vanzilla."

That was the last thing she said to him, before closing his door to finish getting ready herself. When she was gone, Lincoln unzipped his backpack to take a look at his journal one more time and nodded his head about what he is going to do next.

"I hope Clyde understands my decision."

* * *

 **At school**

* * *

"You want to quit!" Clyde yelled at Lincoln.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Looks like he didn't take it too well

* * *

Lincoln immediately covered his friend's mouth because they were out in the hall, were there was other people. The other kids looked at them with curiosity, but soon stopped because they figured the duo was up to their usual antics. Once the coast was clear Lincoln took his hand off of Clyde's mouth, but the latter had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Lincoln after everything we trained for!"

"You don't understand Clyde, I've could of really got hurt or worse!" Lincoln countered.

"You're right I don't understand, but I think I can understand what went wrong." The young McBride said while adjusting his glasses. "You were overconfident."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"According to Dr. Lopez it is a positive to be confident but overconfidence leads to failure, maybe you were just a bit too excited to start being a superhero."

"I was kind of like that, but I don't know if I should really continue."

"Well maybe your fans can help you with your decision."

Before Lincoln could ask about what fans, Clyde pulled out his phone to show Lincoln something. It was reveled to be the selfie picture of him as Bat Boy and Carol Pingrey, under the photo was a post from Carol saying how it was exciting to meet a real life superhero. Under that post was a load of comments, that said it would be cool to see him and others thanking him for saving that young girl. Seeing all of that positivity actually made Lincoln day become a whole lot better.

* * *

 **End of the school day**

* * *

With the end of another school day Lincoln and Clyde walked together to go home. The walk was a normal one until a police car rode up to the boys, who were puzzled to see the car stop near them. Once the window went down to reveal the officer, the boys didn't know what to expect.

"Don't worry boys your not in trouble, just want you two to hurry back home." The policeman told them.

"What's the problem officer?" Clyde asked the adult.

"Those two guys who stole money from the Burpin' Burger did it again." He informed them. "Get home and if you see them give us a call."

That was the last thing he said before pulling off to go and find the suspects.

"Better yet, how's about we call the bat."

"Sounds like a plan, but isn't my costume at your place?" Lincoln said remembering how he left it there.

To answer him, Clyde brought out his backpack and pulled out his costume, Lincoln grabbed the suit and smiled at his friend.

"What would I do without you Clyde?"

Wasting no time Lincoln jumped into some bushes, changed into his costume, and took to the sky. Meanwhile in the same alley we find Dennis and Louie there again, but this time they actually have the bag of money.

"Aren't you happy I got the money this time Dennis?" The big man asked gleefully hopping around.

"Yeah I'm happy about the money, but what I hate is how we had to do it!" Dennis complained.

"What do you mean?"

"Louie, I am dressed as a woman!"

It's true, in order to pull off another job at the Burpin' Burger, Dennis devised a plan to use disguises to get in there again. However, the only clothes he had was that of an old married couple, which meant Louie got the nice shirt and khakis and Dennis got the blue polka dot dress and the blonde wig.

"Don't feel too bad Dennis, I think you make a pretty woman."

"Louie don't make me slap you with this wig." He said pulling said item off his head.

"Hello again!" A voice coming from the sky.

The robbers looked up to see the same child in the air again and once again he flew towards Dennis and kicked him across in face. Dennis was sent flying to a wall and before Louie could check on him, the child landed between them to stop him.

"Thanks again for showing me that tattoo again." Bat Boy referring to Dennis, but now putting his attention to Louie. "Alright big man, I'm ready for you now."

Indeed he was, Louie tried to grab the kid and perform the same action he did last time, but Lincoln was able to see Louie's movement and easily step out of the way of the hands. Frustrated, Louie decided to smash the boy with his two fists, but Lincoln saw the fists coming and jumped back to avoid them.

"Now it's my turn." Lincoln telling the criminal.

Jumping on Louie's fists, Bat Boy ran up the big man's arms and made his way to his head. The kid hero then proceeded to punch him the head repeatedly and with his enhanced strength he really made his hits hurt. Annoyed by the kid just pounding away on him, Louie decided to end it by punching with boy fists again, Bat Boy saw it coming though and jumped off Louie's head, which resulted in the man hitting himself.

"Ha, ha, ha, I see birdies." Louie said in a daze before falling to ground unconscious.

Before he could tell himself good job, Lincoln's hearing picked up heavy breathing behind him. Turning around Lincoln saw that Dennis was back up with a stick in his hand and he looked angry.

"Hey don't be mad, I think you can pull that look off." Lincoln joked.

"I warned you kid, now you're going to get it!" The man said swinging the stick at the boy.

Instead of dodging this, Lincoln simply stuck out his hand and stopped it by grabbing the stick. Dennis was shocked at this, but even more shocked when the boy pulled stick out of his hand and broke it over his knee. Lincoln had a feeling he was stronger than Dennis and look like he was right.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Time for a little video game joke here

* * *

"Kid can you just let me go free?"

"Sure you can."

"Reall-"

Dennis was silenced once Lincoln did an uppercut on the man, knocking him out in the process. When he got the job done, the police cars arrived and the officers surrounded the two men and grabbed the bag of money. Lincoln saw the officer from before and approached him.

"Yeah just took them down and it looks you'll be taking them to jail right?"

"Yeah and you'll be coming with us." The cop told him.

"Oh because the media wants to know how I did it?"

"No, because you were interfering in police business." The cop clarified. "You'll be coming down to the station with us."

"Say what now?" Lincoln questioning the moment.

* * *

And that's the end, and what an ending it was. Lincoln's problem was solved and he got some supporters, but there is the problem of being a vigilante? Yeah that stuff don't really fly with the police. So what's up next?

Next time Lincoln has to dodge the police, and that's easier said than done. Also next time a cop handles a bad situation that has happen in the Loud's past.

That's next time guys and for that second part if kind of features, you know... **NSL**. Don't leave me this is a superhero fic not one of those fics. Alright see y 'all later, **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	8. Bat Boy Begins

Hola audience it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return once again to give you another chapter in superhero fic. So before we begin I just want to inform you all that no matter what it takes I will get a story of mine on fanic recommendations on tv tropes. Either it be this or my other Loud House fanfic or my other stories, I will have a story on there. It's a small thing I need to do because it would just be cool to have a story recommended to others like that, but enough of my small goals lets start with the story.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

A lot of things were going off in Lincoln's mind right now, one of those things was being confused that the police were not only going for the criminals but for him as well. Then this other feeling was a small bit of anger because the cop in front of him didn't seem thankful for what the young boy had did.

"I can understand this was police business, but I think I did more help than interfering." Bat Boy tells the cop.

"Listen we appreciate you saving that young girl, but what we don't like is when a person decides to take it the next level and start doing our job." The cop points out. "Especially when that person is a kid."

"Well this kid just did your job better than you and he would like a thank you."

"Kid-"

"My name is Bat Boy." The young superhero interrupting the cop.

"Well Bat Boy, I'll be thanking you a lot when your in my car and at the station."

"You're really going to put me under arrest?"

"No, the law says that I hold you in custody until your parents get you." The officer tells him as he straightens his hat. "But the trouble they're going to be in for letting a kid go out and do this will be addressed and what they decide to do to you after that." A small smile forms on his face. "Well that should be some good punishment."

"You know I'm not getting in your car now."

The small hero turned around to walk away, but was stopped when the officer grabbed his wrist. Bat Boy turned to face the officer and gave him a mean glare.

"You need to let me go."

"That's enough out you young man, now get in the car!"

"I said let me go!"

That was the last thing Bat Boy would say to the cop because he used his other free hand to scratch the officer's hand. A normal scratch wouldn't do much, Bat Boy had claws which really hurt the cop, so much so that he released the boy and backed off in pain.

"Sorry about but I did tell you... to let me go." That last part was said by Bat Boy in hesitation because he noticed the officer took a knee while he held his hand.

The other police officers who put Dennis and Louie in handcuffs noticed this and immediately surrounded Bat Boy. They slowly made their way to boy until finally diving towards him, however, Bat Boy evaded them by jumping over the cops which caused them to pile over each other. Bat Boy then climbed up a wall and stood on top of a building to see the chaos.

"Well that could of gone better." The young boy says as he flies away.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

It was the end of another school day and that meant students were free to go home now. Lincoln and Clyde were walking together and as they walked discussed everything that happen yesterday.

"Well yeah, there was small chance of that happening Lincoln." Clyde tells him.

"Yeah I know, but I wished it didn't, why do cops have problems with superheroes in comics and in real life."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Seriously this mainly goes for Spiderman, the cops would always give him trouble.

* * *

Before anything else could be said between the two, the cries of help could be heard on the other sidewalk. Lincoln and Clyde turned to see an elderly woman having purse taken by some dirty looking man wearing some torn up clothes. No one was around to do anything, which there was no one around to see anything, Lincoln jumped in some bushes while Clyde covered for him.

"Somebody help!" The woman screamed.

"Come on lady give it up!" The man tells her as he continued to take the purse.

"How's about you give it up!"

Both man and woman turned to see a small person flying in the direction of the man. With both of his hands curled into fists, Bat Boy punched the man in the face and knocked him out easily. With him down Bat Boy went over to check on the old woman.

"You all right ma'am?"

"Just fine, thanks for the save sonny."

"Just doing my job."

"Your doing the job better than the police right now, can't believe wasted my money on this life alarm." She said grabbing the contact device on her neck.

"Did you press that yet?" Bat Boy asked.

"Yeah... speaking of those slowpokes, here they come now."

Bat Boy turned around to see the police cars were coming in and not wanting to go through the same ordeal again, the little hero decided it was time to go.

"Well sorry to leave so soon, but I think we ALL got to go." The hero tells old lady, but also signaling his friend in the bushes to leave.

Clyde got the message and bolted home, as for Bat Boy he a quick dash to grab his stuff and flew off before the police came. Lincoln made it home and when it was time to change back he simply flew into the tree in the front yard and climbed down the tree. He would then enter his and make his way upstairs, he saw in the hallway that his sisters were doing his usually antics, while being loud and chaotic at the same time.

"Good, no distractions." The Loud boy said with a big sigh. "I can finally relax."

"Lincoln a moment of your time." Lisa calling her brother.

"Or so I thought, what's up Lisa?"

"Enter my room and close the door."

Doing as she said, Lincoln entered Lisa and Lily's room and closed the door behind him and prepared himself for what Lisa has to talk about.

"You're not about experiment on me are you?" He asked in fear.

"Relax brother I'm not about to do that...again." The smartest Loud child remembering her past moments. "I just want to talk to you about this new hero."

Lincoln's heart almost skipped a beat once she said that, does Lisa know his secret?

"W-W-What about him?"

"I've recently seen a picture on him online and I've learned he has called himself Bat Boy."

"So?"

"So brother that means his powers come from bats, and do you remember I experimented on bats?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You know what this means right?" Lisa about to reach her conclusion.

"N-No?"

"This means someone copied my experiment and actually performed it on a person."

"Lisa please don't... I mean yeah."

"I made sure I removed the enhancer from the bodies of the bats I had, so if this guy gets caught I won't be traced back to him."

"Cool." He nervously lets out.

"I just wanted you to know because, I didn't want you to think I was affiliated with this kind of stuff."

"Don't worry Lisa I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Not purposely anyway.

* * *

With that being the end of their talk, Lincoln proceeded to his room and closed the door. That was a stressful moment but now it was over, now he can finally relax. Well not yet, a car had pulled up in Loud's driveway and only Lincoln's hearing could pick. Taking a peek through his window, Lincoln looked in horror to see it was a police car. To make it worst it was the same heavyset red head cop who Lincoln scratched at yesterday. The officer simply stood by his car and waited there until the Loud parents came to him.

"Is there anything we can help you with sir?" Lynn Sr. asking the officer.

"And you don't mind if I ask what happen to your hand?" Rita asked noticed his hand has been wrapped in bandages.

"That's the reason why I'm here ma'am, I just want you and family to inform the police on any sightings on Bat Boy."

"The kid hero?" Mrs. Loud questioned.

"Yes, the out of control, kid hero." He angrily tells them as brings his hand up. "He did this to me because he is the type who thinks he can do whatever he wants, so it is really important that you inform us if you ever see or know anything about him."

"Will do Officer... Griffin." Lynn responds as he notices his nametag. "Don't want our kids to be influenced by someone like that."

"Thanks." Griffin tells them as prepares to leave but stops and notices the area around him. "Is this 1216 Franklin Avenue?"

"Yes." Both parents answered.

"Okay, so can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure." Mr. Loud replies.

"We got a call one time from one of your neighbors saying that one of your kids was sleeping outside." The officer says while holding a straight face. "We brushed it off because we didn't believe it, but since I'm here now do you care to explain?"

"Well yeah, there was this time where my was bad luck so we decided to put him out for a while, but don't worry it's gone now."

"Bad luck... that's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear."

Griffin would take a deep breath and out of nowhere he slammed Lynn Sr. to his car, shocking both Rita and Lincoln. The police officer would then pin Lynn against his car, Rita immediately tried to stop the officer by grabbing Griffin's arm.

"What is your problem!?" Rita reacting to the cop's actions.

"Yeah what did I do?" Lynn asked in pain.

"What you both did was very against the law and the punishments can really hurt your family."

"Really?" The blonde said now letting the arm go and calming down. "How bad?"

"Separating and never really seeing your kids again bad." Griffin clarifies.

"Oh." Both parents said getting a bit sad.

"Yeah the law can get scary like that, but don't you worry I'm too much of a **family guy** to let that happen." The cop tells them as he eases up and let Mr. Loud up.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ha, got him to say it!

* * *

"So just promise me you two won't do anything stupid like that again."

"You got it." Both parents promising the cop.

Getting a good answer, Griffin got back in his car and left the Loud house. With him gone Lynn and Rita sighed over that whole situation.

"Okay, we never kick our kids out again." Rita tells her husband.

"Agreed, and we keep this from the kids." Lynn agrees and tells her.

"Agreed."

As a secret and promise was made between them, Lincoln who watched and heard everything, simply laid back in his bed. He was through a lot mix emotions right now and the only person he could speak to about them was us.

"Listen the whole bad luck thing may have went horribly wrong for me but I'll admit... it was partly my fault." He says feeling a bit of regret for his actions, but would then have rising anger take over. "But still they didn't have to take it so far, they didn't have lock up my room, sell my furniture, and have me wear that stupid squirrel suit!" Lincoln explains as tightly squeezes his hands together. "And after everything they get to enjoy the beach, while I enjoy the heat!"

At that moment Lincoln wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but he was calmed down when his suit fell out of his backpack to the floor.

"To get to the point, I wish things didn't get so serious like that and I want my family to stay together, but I will take that as some sort of payback." The white haired boy says as he picks up the mask. "But that the past, for the future I want to focus on hero life now."

Lincoln ends it all by looking out the window and preparing for whatever challenges await him.

* * *

And there we finally make it to the end! I hope you all enjoyed, you know I try my hardest to keep you all entertained. Now there you go, you all witness my saying on **NSL.** It happen, both parents and Lincoln were brought up, but what about the sisters? Well that's a future chapter that's a little down the line and me tell you things will get heated. But remember, **this is not a NSL story, this is a superhero story!** With added elements from episodes, also remember this takes place at the end of the series.

So time for some cool news. You'll be getting a chapter real soon... in the form of a short however. Trust you'll like it and the thing I'm trying to start.

But that's about it everybody, all I need you to now is **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	9. Short: Something stinks

Hey everybody this is TheAwesomeCoolJay and today I'm here to give you the first short of Lincoln Loud is Bat Boy. So every now and then I would like to make some short events that occur in Lincoln's life with his powers. These shorts will be made for humor mostly, while on a few occasions help progress the story. If you guys like it then I will keep on making them, if not I'll stop. But that's enough doubt, lets see how I do!

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

This takes place during the Origins Arc

* * *

Returning home after Wednesday's training session, Lincoln open the door to his house to see his sister Lynn sitting on the couch watching TV. When she saw him come in a mischievous smile formed on the girl's face as she grabbed the nearest cover and walked towards him.

"Hey bro, what did you do at Clyde's place?"

"Nothing important." Lincoln answering her as he stopped to really think about it. "Well it's important to me."

"Guess that means you're not going to tell me." Lynn responded. "It's fine you don't have to tell me your secret, I'll just share mine with you."

"What sec..."

Lincoln would stop himself because his enhanced nose would pick a foul smell in the air. The boy looked around to find where that smell was coming from, because that terrible smell would keep coming in small puffs. Focusing his smelling, Lincoln found that smell was coming from Lynn and when he noticed the blanket she hid behind her back he figured out what was going on.

"Yeah, that's not happening." The boy said taking a couple of steps back.

"What are you talking about?" His sporty sister asks.

"Keep your stink to yourself."

"Lincoln I have no idea what you're talking about... but can you stop moving away!"

Lynn intended to trap Lincoln under the covers, but he just keep moving away from his sister. Lincoln then maneuvered himself halfway upstairs, Lynn was about to chase but stopped when the fart she was holding in was released.

"Aw man, you ruined the Dutch oven Lincoln!"

"That's something I'm glad I did ruin." Lincoln happily replied as he walked up the stairs.

Everything was going fine for Lincoln until another,more horrible, smell came in the air. Lincoln knew this smell and the irritation in him grew because of the person who made this smell.

"Lori lay off the low-cal bean chips!" He yells as he enters his room and shuts the door.

Immediately opening the bathroom door, Lori came out looking shocked.

"How'd you know I had the door shut and..."

Lori had stopped because what she was saying caused the rest of her sisters to come out of their rooms and look at her.

"I-I mean it was just my shoes!" Lori quickly defending herself. "I must of stepped in some poop!"

* * *

And that's the end everybody, hope you enjoyed the very first short. Before I go I forgot to fill you guys in on what the next chapter is going to be about, shame on me. So next time the public knows about Bat Boy, but will the media and police paint him in a negative light? That's next time guys, **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	10. That's no hero

Hey there Loud fans it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I return again to give you another chapter in this superhero fic. It's been a while but I have been busy, done a ton of overtime to just get cash for school and I just got done finishing a huge chapter in my **SVTFOE** fanfic. You should totally check if you like the show. Anyway I'm just happy to be back in this story of mine. Why you may ask, well because having a story like this mean you can pull off that stupid trope of the whole town is against the hero. Yup, that's this chapter's focus, I hope I don't make anyone too angry with these moments here, but hey if I am that means I'm doing a good job in storytelling.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

"Royal Woods this is Katherine Mulligan with breaking news, Bat Boy a no good delinquent or much larger menace?" The reporter asking all viewers who are watching her on T.V.

"Well this is a good way to start my day." Lincoln grumbled as he watched the T.V. on the couch.

It was time for school again and while he was getting prepared, Lincoln heard the television in the living room talking about him. Bat Boy to be exact, but from what from what he heard from the start, things might not go so well for his reputation.

"All of us might have been too quick to call this person a hero, because this young man chooses to do things his way."

"Ha, you don't have any proof."

"And to give us proof, here we have Officer Griffin, the man Bat Boy attacked." She says as the camera turns a bit to reveal the police officer sitting next to her.

"Dang it." Lincoln said as he already knew where this was going.

"It's a real pleasure to be here Ms. Mulligan." Officer Griffin says as he shakes her hand.

"So why did Bat Boy attack you?"

"Look police business is police business, so if you're not part of the police you shouldn't interfere with our business." Griffin states as he begins to undo the bandages around his bad hand. "This is the mark Bat Boy left on me when I tried to do the right thing."

"That's horrible... hey get a closeup of this." Mulligan telling the camera crew to zoom in on the injury.

Two days later and that scratch Lincoln did to Griffin's hand still looks fresh, which caused Lincoln to look at that and his own hands.

"Got to figure how much I need to hold back." The boy said as he continued to watch the T.V.

"So what's your plan of action for Bat Boy?"

"Nothing too serious... yet." The policeman said as wrapped the bandages back up. "But I would like all the citizens of Royal Woods to report any sightings of this child to the local authorities and help bring him to justice."

"Well you heard it here viewers, if anyone sees Bat Boy be sure to give law enforcement a call." Mulligan's final words as she ended the news.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Before we move on let me just say how happy I am when certain characters get names.

* * *

When it was over Lincoln turned off the T.V. in annoyance about how the public might treat him. Before he could rant he heard a honk coming from outside, peeking out the window Lincoln saw that it was his Lori blowing the horn on Vanzilla.

"Come on Lincoln before we leave without you!" Lori calls out.

Remembering he still had school, the white haired boy grabbed his backpack off the couch and made his way to the van. Once everybody was in, Lori drove off and while she was driving she peeked at the rear view mirror to see Lincoln not looking too happy.

"Did the news ruin your superhero?"

"What, I don't care about Bat Boy?" The boy quickly responded. "I just get annoyed when heroes are put in a bad light."

"Well it's probably true Lincoln." The oldest sister said to him. "Think about it, a young kid with that kind of power tends to do irresponsible things."

With that said, everyone except Lincoln agreed to it, which caused the boy's irritation to grow.

"I knew I should of gone on the bus." Lincoln mumbles to himself.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Elementary School**

* * *

Some time passed and it was recess for the kids and instead of playing like everyone else Lincoln was there with Clyde standing by the fence. Clyde had seen the news too and he could already tell Lincoln wasn't in the best mood.

"I didn't think that the hero with bad publicity cliché would actually be a real thing." Clyde nervously tells his friend. "Kind of wish it wasn't."

"You and me both Clyde."

"I know you must feel angry about this whole thing, but you remember that a hero-"

"Always does what is right." Lincoln finishing up what Clyde was about to say. "Don't worry Clyde my feelings won't get in the way of me saving the day."

Showing signs of a more positive attitude, Lincoln and Clyde turned around to actually enjoy their recess. That was the game plan, but that game plan was interrupted when the boys heard the sounds of police sirens. Turning back to the fence and soon joined by other kids, everyone saw a speedy car being chased by police cars.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: You won't believe the dumb reason when get there.

* * *

As all the kids watched, Lincoln popped out of the crowd and looked towards Clyde, the latter knew that Lincoln was going and he was needed to provide cover if someone were to ask about the missing Loud. Going back in the school, Lincoln made it to his locker and grabbed his bag with his costume and headed towards the boys' restroom. With a quick change, Bat Boy was ready and using the window nearby he climbed out of the restroom and made his way to the roof.

"No one will find my stuff up here." The hero said tossing his bag down on the roof.

With that done Bat Boy took off and once he did he gained the attention of the kids who were watching the chase. The boys looked on in awe, while the girls turned into fangirls over the sight of him. Clyde smirked at the latter, he thought when Lincoln comes back he will be happy to know that.

"Even though their unlucky, heroes always seem to get the girls." Clyde said to himself.

Back to Bat Boy, the hero had just caught up to the action. He was able to do this because the police were chasing but still have to play it safe and the car they were chasing was fast, it wasn't going anywhere near it's top speed.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: The fastest a bat clocked in at was 99 mph and Lincoln isn't even flying that fast yet! Who knows he could probably go faster.

* * *

Passing the police cars, Bat Boy would find himself above the car they were chasing. Diving down, Bat Boy landed on the front of the car which actually alerted the driver who decided now to use brakes. Feeling the car coming to a abrupt stop, Bat Boy dug his claws deep in the vehicle to keep himself from being sent flying into something. When it finally did stop, Bat Boy found himself at edge of the front, the momentum must of moved him a bit.

"Who needs rollercoasters when I could just do this every day." Bat Boy joked as he hopped off the car and prepare to confront the driver. "Okay buddy what's the rush?"

"The heck's your problem?" The driver angrily asked Bat Boy.

Bat Boy saw the driver get it out and to his surprise it was a girl, a high school girl by the looks of it and before Bat Boy could say something back, the girl marched to him.

"Look what you did to my dad's car!"

The kid hero looked to see that the girl was talking about the huge scratches he accidently made when the car had stopped.

"That was an accident, what's not an accident is how fast you were going." The young man countered.

"That's what we want to know to." A voice said behind them.

Turning around the boy and girl saw that police were now on the scene and the person who said that and who was leading them turned out to be Officer Griffin.

"Not again." Bat Boy annoyed at seeing Griffin again.

"Don't worry Bat Boy I'll handle you in a second." Griffin said as shifted his attention to the girl. "Well young lady?"

"What can't a girl have her headphones plugged in the car and jam to her music."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Told you it was going to be dumb

* * *

"Your parents are going to love to hear that."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I wasn't making any noise pollution!" The girl whined.

"True, but when it's so loud in those headphones and you can't hear us telling too slow down it's a problem!"

"Dang it."

"As for you Bat Boy, car insurance doesn't really cover scratches from freaky kids so just give yourself..." Stops when he sees Bat Boy isn't there anymore. "Up?"

Looking up, Griffin saw Bat Boy was in the sky flying away. Once again Bat Boy was able to get away from the cop, which made Griffin furious because the child bested him and the law again. In the sky Bat Boy was feeling more mixed about the results there.

"Saved the day, but me scratching a car a little bit was a problem." He sighed, but he focused on the positive. "Saved the day that's all that matters, the people will warm up to me eventually.

Making it back to school and landing on the roof unseen, Lincoln was about to change but before he did his enhanced hearing picked up something. It was the girls and it sounded like they were talking about him.

"Isn't Bat Boy just the coolest." One girl said.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Another one said.

Hearing all that, Lincoln simply blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess eventually came faster than I thought."

* * *

And that's the end, hope you all enjoyed it. Glad to be back once again and let me tell you all that this story is going to go far, but I'm talking too much about the future, let's talk about next time. So the media once again takes another shot at Bat Boy for his actions, will the people be for the hero or against him? Find out next time, but for now **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	11. The Super Mart Mystery

Hey there Loud House fans TheAwesomeCoolay is back and ready to give you another super chapter in this super story. It's been a minute hasn't you guys, well that minute is up because I'm back to represent once more. College life is draining, but I will never stop with my stories until they are complete, fun fact , we're still not close to being done. Alright enough of my nonsense, on with the story.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the Loud house every Loud was up to their usual activity, all except Lincoln, who was in room writing in his bat boy journal. Why was he doing that, well the past few days have not been the best for the young boy who now has a double life as a superhero. Everything Lincoln has done has been on the hit or miss situation, mostly the missing part.

"It's good to see you again." Lincoln welcoming back the audience. "Actually to be really honest, it's good to see someone who understand my good deeds."

After he says that he grabs his walkie-talkie from his bed and proceeds to call Clyde.

"Clyde you got something for me?"

"Sorry buddy, nothing has popped up on the scanner yet." Clyde tells him. "But don't you worry, when there's trouble Bat Boy will be there on the double."

"I'm not doing catchphrases Clyde."

"Fair enough, but I will give you a call if there is anything for you to do." His final words as he turned off his walkie-talkie.

With his talk done, Lincoln went back to his journal, but would soon look back at us.

"You're probably wondering why I am so focused on this journal so much, simple, this is my superhero life written down." He tells us as he grabs the journal and puts it in front of us.

From the journal Lincoln has wrote how he has come to be, the training he has done, and the rest of his heroic activities. However, the next three pages are a little different from the rest, but the one thing they share in common is in the top right corner the word 'fail' was spelled out. Once Lincoln remembered that was there his face went from happy to a little annoyed.

"Yeah let me explain why those are written as fails."

* * *

 **Three days ago**

* * *

Bat Boy is flying around Royal Woods, just scouting out any type of trouble. The kid hero would catch a lucky break when he saw an elderly woman struggling to carry shopping bags to her home. Being the nice person, Bat Boy dropped down to her and grabbed her bags.

"Don't worry ma'am I'm here to-"

He was interrupted once the woman started to hit him on the head with her purse.

"Help, the batty kid is trying to steal my groceries!" The old woman screamed.

* * *

 **Two days ago**

* * *

Flying around again, Bat Boy spotted a middle aged man on the side of the street changing the wheel on his car. He dropped right next to him and grabbed the good tire.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks ki- AHH BAT BOY!" The man screamed as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his tire iron. "Get back I've seen what the news said about you!"

"Sir I'm a good guy and as the good guy can I ask you to please not swing that piece of metal at me?" Bat Boy asked dropping the tire and putting his hands up in a defensive position.

* * *

 **Yesterday**

* * *

Bat Boy was climbing down a tree and his hands was a cat. When he finally made it to the ground Bat Boy gave the cat to a young boy that looked to around Lana and Lola's age.

"And what do we say little boy?"

"Help, the bat guy was trying to steal my cat!"

"Oh come on!" The hero said in frustration.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Yeah that last actually ticked me off.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

* * *

"Yeah not my best moments." Lincoln tells the audience. "Don't worry, I know something big is going to happen and when that happens this city will be happy that I was there."

Suddenly Lincoln's enhanced hearing would pickup footsteps coming his way. All ready for it the boy saw his little princess sister, Lola, come barging in the boy's room.

"Hey Lincoln could you be my butler for my tea party?" She asked. "I want to show off my table manners for the next pageant, so don't be shy with cakes and deviled eggs."

"Sorry sis, I'm a little busy with something."

"Oh come on Lincoln, whatever you're writing in your diary can't be more important than helping me!"

"It's a journal." Lincoln correcting her.

"Whatever, what are you even writing about?" Lola said as she leaned over to what was on the journal.

Lincoln immediately closed his journal and pulled backed with it. His actions at first surprised Lola, but soon the girl would get a huge grin on her face.

"What secrets are you hiding older brother?"

"Nothing important, but still something I don't want to share."

"That's okay it's not a big deal to me." The little princess said as she left his room and closed his door. "I'm so going to find out what he has been writing!"

That last part was said to herself, but even behind the closed door, Lincoln could still hear her. To prevent Lola from finding it, Lincoln reached under his bed and pulled out his trunk. Opening it up, Lincoln placed the journal under some stuff inside of it, closed the trunk, and pushed it back under his bed.

"It should be safe there." Lincoln sighed in relief.

Once that was done, Lincoln's walkie-talkie would buzz for an incoming call. Picking it up, Lincoln hoped for something good.

"Trouble Clyde?"

"Yeah, trouble at the Super Mart."

"Sweet... I mean I'll handle it." The Loud boy says remembering what's more important.

"Cool, but you might want to check it out first as Lincoln." Clyde informs him.

"Why not Bat Boy?"

"Well..."

* * *

 **Outside of the Super Mart**

* * *

Lincoln arrives to the Super Mart and sees the manager with Officer Griffin at the front. Not wanting to look suspicious, Lincoln hid by a car and decided to use his enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So someone has been messing up your store and trying to get the money in your safe." Griffin recapping everything the manager told him. "And you suspect it to be Bat Boy?"

"Yes."

"Do you any evidence to back this up sir?"

"I do actually, that little hooligan left this behind!" The manager tells the cop as he reveals a piece of paper that says 'Bat Boy was here'.

"I can't just go off of this." The officer said analyzing the paper. "Do you have any video evidence?"

"I wish I did, but that hooligan is somehow able to shutdown all of the cameras."

"Sounds like something he can do, but don't you worry sir, if he tries something like that again I will issue an arrest warrant on him." Griffin's final words as gets in his car and leaves.

Once he was gone and the conversation was over, Lincoln scratched his head in confusion over this crime.

"I don't know who would want to frame me, but I'm going to find out." Lincoln says determined to crack this mystery. "Time to show off my detective skills."

"Okay we're going to hit the store again tonight." A voice that Lincoln's hearing picked up.

"Dang it."

Even though Lincoln missed the opportunity to do detective work, he kept quiet as the young adult who said that passed by. He was a Caucasian man with brown hair and once Lincoln took a peek at him, his attire revealed that he does work at the Super Mart. The worker appeared to be on the phone, talking with others who help him with the crime.

"Don't worry we'll figure a way to crack that safe." The worker responded to his friends on the phone. "Besides, the boss has trust me enough to tell me."

Finished with his talk, the worker put his phone away and approached his boss.

"Hey there boss."

"Good to see you again Kurt." The manager greeting his employee.

"So how are you going to deal with the bat problem we have?"

"We close at 3 A.M., but I will stick around and stop the bat hooligan myself!

"Great." Kurt responds in a not so happy tone. "Can I close with you?"

"Sure, more of us means more trouble for that hooligan." The manager tells him as he grabs a bag full of trash. By the way can you take this out?"

"Sure thing boss."

Once Lincoln heard him walk away, he immediately got up from his position and walked towards the manager.

"You!" The man said in disdain, once he saw Lincoln.

"Yeah I know you don't like me, but I'm here to tell you about who's really messing with your store." Lincoln explaining his actions. "It's not Bat Boy, it's that employee of yours."

"Nice try, but ever since Bobby left Kurt has been the best employee I have ever had." The manager defending Kurt. "You're obviously just a hooligan fan defending that hooligan degenerate."

"But-"

"Get out of here already!"

Seeing this was getting nowhere, Lincoln gave up and walked away from the manager. Going around the corner Lincoln spotted Kurt by the dumpster and it looked like he was on his phone again. The boy also stepped on some small boxes that almost gave him away, but he quickly jumped to and stuck towards to building before Kurt could spot him.

"Weird." Kurt said when he saw no one was there, but soon return to talking on his phone. "So there's a change of plans of how were doing things guys."

"I could make this easier for me, but people need to know Bat Boy is a hero." Lincoln quietly said to himself as he pulled out his phone and started to record Kurt.

* * *

 **Later that night**

* * *

The Super Mart was just closing and the manager was happy for another successful day, but he would change his attitude for the upcoming bat attack. Suddenly the lights went off in the store and the manager grabbed a broom in response. The only source of light for the store now was moonlight that shined through the windows.

"Kurt stay close to me." He tells his employee, but doesn't get a response. "Kurt?"

Still no response, the manager got worried but then he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to see Kurt was being walked forward by two individuals with masks on their faces.

"Try anything old man and your little errand boy gets it." One said while holding Kurt in a choke hold. "We work for Bat Boy so don't think we won't hurt this guy."

"Yeah, so make everything easy for all of us by dropping the broom and become friends with the rope here." The other said with said rope in hand.

These crooks were about Kurt's size and it looked like the manager could take them, but he didn't want to risk Kurt's safety, so he no choice but to follow there demands. Now that he was tied up, the manager could only look up and see the smiles on the crooks had.

"Okay good, now tell us the safe combination and we'll be on our way."

"How's about you surrender peacefully and I'll be on my way!" A voice from above called out.

Catching everyone's attention, Bat Boy dropped down from the ceiling and landed in front of everybody. The masked men were a little scared about this situation, but they tried their hardest to play it off.

"H-Hey there boss." Both of the robbers nervously greeting Bat Boy.

"Drop the act already, I already know what you three are up to." The hero says as he looks at Kurt.

"Three?" Kurt said still in the choke hold. "What are you talking about I need your help!"

"Sure you do."

The superhero would then pull out his phone revealing a video with Kurt appearing on the image. Once Bat Boy pressed play, the show really began.

"Okay tonight I'm going to shut off all the power again and you guys are going to pretend to have me in a hostage situation." Kurt in the video said. "That should trick the old man enough to give us the combination."

Once the video was done, the manager looked at Kurt with a face of confusion and anger.

"Kurt how could you!?" That was all the manager could say.

Seeing things take a turn for the worse, Kurt broke out of the fake choke hold and ran for it. His two buddies were about to follow him, but Bat Boy took care of them quickly by knocking their heads into each other.

"Sleep easy guys, while I handle your real boss."

Kurt ran through up and down aisles just to try and shake off Bat Boy. He eventually stopped and found himself in the frozen food section of the store.

"I think I lost him." Kurt panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think so."

Kurt snapped around quickly to find Bat Boy right behind him. Kurt backed up slowly but accidently tripped on his own feet and fell to ground, this allowed Bat Boy to stand over the young man.

"Doing the crime is one thing, but setting me up was a big mistake!" Bat Boy told him as he revealed a bag of frozen food in his hand.

"Mercy please?"

"Did say you say peas?"

Following up with the joke, Bat Boy hit Kurt over the head with the frozen peas, knocking him instantly.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I had to use that joke.

* * *

Now that he was taken care of, Bat Boy dragged Kurt back over to his two unconscious buddies. The hero then walked over to the tied up manager and used his claws to cut him free. Now that he was free, the adult looked down at Bat Boy and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"The news is wrong about you hool… Bat Boy." The man told the hero with a tone of respect in his voice. "You're actually a good guy."

"Think you can tell the news and police that?" The kid hero asked as he shook the man's hand.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Cool, so about your former employee and his friends."

"Don't worry about them, this rope should hold them until the authorities get here."

"Great, well my job is done."

Kurt's friends got in thanks to him keeping the back exit open, that's also how Bat Boy was able to get in. Using the exit again, Bat Boy popped out the wings and flew back to his home.

* * *

 **Loud House**

* * *

Arriving at his destination, Bat Boy climbed the house and entered his room via his bedroom window. Once he was inside he removed his mask and costume and hid all of it away in his backpack. Letting out a yawn, Lincoln crawled into his bed and pulled his bedsheets on himself.

"I did it, that's wasn't so bad." The white haired boy said as he soon would drift to dreamland. "Why do I have this weird feeling that I have to be prepared for something in the morning."

Those were his final words as the Loud boy would finally go to sleep.

* * *

And that's the end, hope you all liked this one. Glad to be back and just a heads up furiously working on the next chapter for this story, so time for me to hit that maximum overdrive in my life. On to the teaser of what's next.

Bat Boy's image seems to improve, but Lincoln's has his more personal problems. First he has to wake up before a certain sister comes by and take a peek at his journal and next he has to figure out how to deal with being so tired. Can a friend help him with his drowsiness? (Small spoiler, it's not going to be Clyde)

Find out next time guys, but for now **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	12. Save first Sleep later

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and I am back to give you another chapter in my superfic. So here we go, left all of you on a suspenseful ending, but how am I going to play things out and how will the rest of the story go? Well you're just going to have to read and find out how I keep all of you entertained.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Morning had come for Royal Woods and this meant it was time for everybody to start their day. In the Loud House, Lynn Sr. and Rita were already up and getting themselves ready. At the same time, Lynn prepared a quick breakfast for his family while Rita approached the steps and got ready to call her kids.

"Come on guys, I need to hear feet on the floor."

Once she said that, the sound of multiple feet touching the floor could be heard upstairs. However, Rita's motherly instinct kicked in and she knew for a fact that her son was the only one not up.

"You too, Lincoln." Rita says, but sill gets no sound reply from her son. "Girls can you make sure your brother gets up."

She tells them as she returns back to her own preparations for the day. Upstairs, Lori was the first to get up and the first to the bathroom. The eldest Loud child did not feel like doing the task her mother asked, so she decided shift the work to someone else.

"Can one of you do it, I literally need to fix myself." Lori calls out from the bathroom.

"I can do it!" Lola answering her sister, rather quickly.

"Uh, okay but why?" Her older sister asked, noticing that once she said to go wake Lincoln, Lola basically kicked her door open.

"Just want to be a good sister." The little princess said innocently.

"Whatever, just get him up."

Given the okay to go, Lola proceeded down the hall towards her brother's room. As she walked, the little girl was a bit miffed about her actions last night. It was suppose to be a simple tea party, friendly dolls as guests, a few pastries, and tea. But it was tea that was the problem! Why was the tea the problem, well it turned out the tea Lola used was chamomile tea. She wanted to use it to improve her skin, but tea decided to put the girl to sleep early.

"It helped my skin become more flawless, but it overdid for my beauty sleep."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Interesting fact, chamomile tea is a strong healthy that is used effectively against cancer and diabetes. It also serves as a strong sleep inducer and works great for the skin.

* * *

Finally making it to the outside of her brother's room, Lola slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Lola saw her brother in his bed, he looked very knocked out which actually put a smile on the girl's face.

"Get a bit more sleep older brother, while your precious sister just looks for that diary of yours." She whispered as she began her search.

Lola pulled out many drawers and tossed many comics around, but still could not find what she wanted. There was one place she didn't check and that was under Lincoln's bed. Immediately when she checked under his bed, Lola pulled out Lincoln's trunk and thought to herself it just had to be in there. Once she open the trunk, Lola spotted the blue journal, grabbed it, and closed the trunk for a seat to enjoy her reading. Unfortunately for her, the noise from closing the trunk would get Lincoln up.

"W-What's going on?" Lincoln mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you saying bad words about one of us, do you have some embarrassing secret, or is there some girl you're crushing on Lincoln." Lola getting all giddy as she got ready to read.

When he saw that Lincoln snapped into action, the boy immediately stood on his bed and front flipped over his sister. Landing in front of her and surprising Lola, Lincoln turned around and snatched the book from her.

"I said I didn't want to share this secret!"

"You did all that to stop me, this must be something juicy your hiding." Lola said as she attempts to grab it back, but gets stopped by Lincoln's hand. "Come on Lincoln, we're all part of the secrets club!"

"We are, but there are some things that are meant to stay secret." He tells her as he picks her up by the one hand. "Now let me get ready in peace!"

Lincoln then got rid of his younger sister by rolling her out of his room like a bowling ball. With her gone, Lincoln closed his door and got ready to the audience.

"That was a close one." He says in relief as he looks at his journal. "Got to figure out this problem... and the problem of why I feel so sleepy."

Getting himself together proved to be another problem for Lincoln, putting on his clothes Lincoln saw in his mirror that he wearing his pants and shirt in wrong position. When it was he time use the bathroom, Lincoln made the mistake of using his deodorant as a brush and a brush as deodorant. Finally midway through the stairs Lincoln tripped over his own feet and fell towards the floor.

"Got to stop with the midnight gaming son." Lynn Sr. popping out and telling him. "Now pick yourself up and come and eat your breakfast."

Lincoln was about to do that, but his hearing would soon pick up a news report that was talking about the Super Mart. The young boy would quickly run in front of the T.V. and glued his eyes to screen and hoped for something good about him.

"Good morning Royal Woods, Katherine Mulligan here live with the latest news." The reporter introducing herself and the news to the people watching. "Local police arrest teenagers that planned to rob the money of Super Mart."

"I swear it was all just to pay for our college funds!" Kurt said as he walked by the camera escorted by the police to their car.

After getting footage of them, the camera would then move to be on Ms. Mulligan and the store manager.

"So sir tell us, how did you know about your employee deceiving you and how were you able to stop all three young men?"

"To tell you the truth, I owe it all to Bat Boy."

"Bat Boy?" Mulligan, surprised by the answer.

"It may sound surprising, but the kid solved the case and saved my store." The store manager explains to the reporter. "He may have problems with a lot of people out there, but he's alright with me."

"Yes!" Lincoln shouts in victory.

The shout was heard by his family and it seem to cause some awkwardness there for the quick breakfast they would have.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Elementary School**

* * *

Only a few school hours have passed but Lincoln has had enough. The boy was too tired to answer the roll call for Mrs. Johnson class and for his art class he accidentally painted on the wall instead of the canvas. Finally, Lincoln got some sort of break in gym class where he and Clyde sat on the bleachers.

"Clyde I don't think I can make it." Lincoln tells Clyde as he struggles to stay awake in this conversation.

"You got to stay awake Lincoln, if you keep dozing off like this the school will tell your parents about this." Clyde informs him.

"I know, but it's a good thing I have a friend like you to help me stay awake."

"I would like to help you buddy, but right now Principal Huggins needs me."

"What, why?" Lincoln, coming wake for a brief moment.

"Just some junior administrator duties." The boy explained as he adjusted his glasses. "Sorry but someone has to explain to kindergarteners are going to lose an hour of there nap time."

With that said, Clyde got up and walked off to do his job, leaving Lincoln alone. The kid hero was starting to feel tired again and soon he would drop his own head in his lap to sleep. Lincoln would wake up right after, when somebody was shaking his body. Opening his eyes and looking up, Lincoln saw the person doing this was Stella.

"Oh, hey Stella."

"Hey there sleepyhead." Stella greeting the boy. "What's got you so tired?"

"Just stuff, you shouldn't worry about."

"Well I worry when my friend is having trouble, so how's about I help?"

"What can you do for me Stella?

"How's about we get you a drink from Gus' Games and Grub."

"I don't want to get in trouble for sleeping, but skipping school is much worse." Lincoln responded with caution.

"It won't be skipping if we come back immediately." The girl countered. "Besides no one will even know we're gone since Coach Pacowski and Nurse Patti are over there flirting."

Lincoln turned to see that both adults were doing that and some of the kids were awkwardly watching it happen, while left thy gym because of it. Seeing how he had no idea to help himself, the boy decided that he will do it.

"Okay, but let me grab something before we go."

* * *

 **A quick trip to Gus' Games and Grub**

* * *

The duo of Lincoln and Stella successfully snuck out of the school and made it to arcade and pizzeria, with Stella going in and Lincoln standing outside. Lincoln didn't know what to expect, since Stella was the one buying the beverages, but she was a good friend so he can trust her. When she returned back, Stella handed Lincoln his drink.

"Hope this works." The boy said as takes a sip of his drink and actually enjoys it. "Wow this actually really good and I do feel a little energized, what is this?"

"Iced coffee."

Immediately hearing that caused Lincoln to remember his taste of coffee before, but for some reason that bad taste wasn't there like before.

"I don't get it, I hate coffee."

"It's iced coffee Lincoln, totally different than the normal coffee." Stella clarified. "So tell me why you had to bring your backpack?"

"Uh, reasons."

They were about to leave but the kids were immediately pulled in by the corner of Gus' Games and Grub. The people who grabbed them were four teenagers who were actually skipping school.

"Give us your money brats!" One who seemed to be the leader. "We need it to enjoy our day off."

"Don't even waste time on the little dude, it seems that girlie here is the one with the money." One who was wearing his hat backward said.

"You leave her alone!" Lincoln commanded as he threw a punch at the leader's face.

This caused the four of them and even Stella, to be shocked by Lincoln's actions. The leader would recover and suddenly pick Lincoln up and tossed him away from all of them. With him gone, the teenagers would return their attention back to Stella.

"Now about that money litt-"

The leader would be silenced the moment a kick to his face had happen. The teens and Stella would then turn to see the now unconscious teen and the person who kicked him, it was Bat Boy.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend here, I suggest you guys go to school" Bat Boy tells them with his foot on top of the person he knocked out.

Not wanting to get what their friend got, the three teens picked him and dashed away. With them gone Bat Boy put his attention on Stella, who appeared to be really nervous and embarrassed in front of the hero.

"Um, I was actually helping a friend... oh Lincoln, is he okay?" Stella remembering what happen to Lincoln.

"Don't worry I already took care of your friend, so lets get you to school."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: I don't know if I pointed this out, but Lincoln's voice is different as Bat Boy. It's meant t be like so no one will recognize right off the bat... get it? Just imagine base his deeper voice to that of his original voice actor, Grant Palmer, to get what he sounds like.

* * *

The hero then took to the sky and used his feet to pick up and fly Stella back to school. Going behind the school, Bat Boy dropped off the girl and would soon fly off, but unknown to Stella, the hero basically did a u-turn into some bushes and changed. Lincoln would suddenly come from the bushes and appear next to Stella.

"Lincoln, you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln tells her as he brushes off some leaves. "What about you?"

"I'm alright but please don't scare me like that." She says to him as she pats his head. "Don't try to be a hero, just leave that to Bat Boy."

"Okay, but I did look cool right?"

"Of course, but Bat Boy was way cooler." She said fangirling over the hero. "Can't believe I flew with him."

"If only I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." The boy quickly answered.

Entering the school, for a second time Lincoln and Stella returned to gym class with no trouble as they saw the coach and nurse still flirting. Now that Lincoln, discovered way to stay awake the boy the boy can now safely balance his double life... for now.

* * *

That's the end everybody hoped you enjoyed it. This will not be updated monthly, I just need to get out of school and focus more on all of my stories! By the way the time for villians is not here yet, Lincoln still needs to breakout more as hero in his city, but does mean a certain cop will surely be an antagonist for our hero. And it all starts next.

Getting a little annoyed by Bat Boy's actions, Officer Griffin decides it time to call for the vigilante's arrest. If dealing with one problem wasn't enough, Lincoln must also deal with his sisters now pester him about the journal he protects.

What's going to happen find out next time! By the way a short is coming up soon, I mean it. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	13. Short: Strangest breakfast ever

Told you it be soon. So I got this idea from the beginning and plus don't you think it might be bizarre how Lincoln eats stuff in front of his family, especially how he might gobbles things up now with the whole bat in his system now. Anyway enjoy this and try not to get hungry from this one.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

Takes place at breakfast in the previous chapter

* * *

Lincoln forgot he wasn't only one in the house, walking in the dining room the boy would see the eyes of his family just staring at him. Probably not the best idea to celebrate a win in your hero life on a early morning school day.

"What was the big yes for son?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Just excited for this breakfast, that's all." Lincoln covering his shouting.

"But it's just bacon and eggs." Rita commented on.

"Honey remember, their my bacon and eggs."

"Exactly." The boy agreeing with his father.

"Don't you mean _Eggs-actly_?" Luan joked. "Get it?"

As the family groaned to that joke, Lincoln found a sit and notice that there was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table.

"What's with all the fruit?"

"Decided to make breakfast a little bit healthier, so everyone make sure you get that good vitamin C." The man of the Loud House tells his kids.

As Lincoln grabbed an orange, he saw the angry gaze of Lola from across the table. The boy figured she would be upset with him, being tossed out of a room like a bowling ball would make anyone mad. He placed his head down on the table and used his arms to cover himself, hopefully that would be enough to get away from the eyes of his angry sister.

"Okay she's mad but at least things can't any worse."

"He has a secret."

"Of course they can." Lincoln sighed as focused his enhanced hearing.

Thanks to his power, Lincoln could hear every conversation at the table. Ranging from his parents discussing their plans for the day and his sisters talking to each other. Among all the talking, Lincoln could hear Lola whispering information regarding him and his journal to his sisters.

"He tossed you out?" Leni said, surprised by Lincoln's actions.

"What's bro hiding this time?" Luna wondered.

"He did a flip?" Lynn questioning.

"All of you will help me find out his secret, right?" Lola asked the three of them.

Lincoln peeked to see a nod from them, and if his instinct was right, the rest of his sisters would be part of this. Having another big problem to deal with Lincoln took a bite of his orange out of annoyance. Suddenly there was this silence, Lincoln looked around and saw that his family was just staring at him.

"What?"

"Lincoln you just took a bite of your orange." Lori told him.

"So?"

"You literally did that without taking off the skin."

Lincoln paused for a moment and looked at the fruit, half of it was nearly gone and she was right he didn't take the peel off. Looking back at his family, Lincoln quickly had to cover this one up.

"I read online that eating the peel was also good for you." Lincoln told them with a sheepish grin.

"That's true, but it is oddly peculiar that you do such an action like this." Lisa sort of agreeing with him.

"Just forget about it, it will be a one time thing anyway."

Lincoln made another grab at the fruit bowl and this time he had a banana. Without thinking, Lincoln quickly took care of the fruit in one go, which caused his family to look at the boy once again. Realizing that he did something weird again, Lincoln proceeded to put his hand in his mouth and take out the banana peel.

"Don't be freaked out, I didn't it the peel this time."

* * *

And that's the end everybody, hope you all enjoyed this little short of mine. A bit of plot was put into this, but I hope you got a few laughs in. By the way, both banana and orange peels are edible, I wouldn't recommend it though. Another thing you need to now is that in a future chapter it will be explained that Lincoln is much more than just a fruit bat. Alright no more spoilers, **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	14. Search and Seize

Welcome to 2019 everybody, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and it is time to give you all another chapter in this superfic. So it's time to spoil all of you guys now, and no that doesn't mean spoilers, I mean I will give you this chapter and another one right after that! I'm not behind with the story, I just feel nice and plus I want to really excite you guys in this story with what's happening. Believe me you are going to like what you read.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

In the Royal Woods police department, business was business. This range from many officers going through paperwork, operators answering calls that usually consist of angry adults calling about teenagers doing ding dong ditch to their houses, and new rookies cleaning up around the place. It all seemed normal, but two cops are actually feeling a little ticked by a certain superhero's actions.

"My daughter won't stop talking about Bat Boy." A male officer tells his friends. "She keep saying he's so cute, what about your kids Rodriguez?"

"Frank my pride is a little hurt." Rodriguez answered sounding a little sad.

"Why is that?"

"My kids don't want to be police officers when they get older, they want to be superheroes!" Rodriguez cried as he hugged Frank for support. " My kids don't look up to me no more!"

"It's going to be okay man... they were going to do that anyway when they got older."

"At least I was going to be prepared for it, but it is here now!"

Rodriguez got all emotional again and cried into Frank again, causing everyone in the building to stare at the duo. Things were getting awkward, it would get even more awkward once their third man walked to the scene. It was their partner and best friend, Griffin, and he came with a small box of donuts in his hands.

"What are you guys doing?" Griffin asked.

"Just going through a crisis." Rodriguez answered as he quickly spotted and grabbed the donuts from Griffin. "Eating sugary snacks should make the pain go away."

"What's wrong with Rod?"

"Bat Boy is just getting to him." Frank explains to him.

"Bat Boy." The redhead officer said in an angry tone. "That young punk can't stop doing our jobs."

"Yeah and you know what makes things worse, people are actually starting to like him."

"I really hope you're joking."

"Got to give it to Frank on this one." Rodriguez joining in and finishing the last donut. "Besides kids, Bat Boy is getting a little popular with older folk... and not to make you anymore mad, I think some people around here like him too."

"There's no way!" Griffin said in a panic as he looked for somebody to ask about Bat Boy. "Hey Schoffner what do you think of Bat Boy?"

"Too be honest it feels like I've seen the kid before." The policewoman replied as she scratched her head and chuckled about the subject. "But hey if he makes our job easier, then you'll get no complaints from me."

"Make things too easy and we'll be reduced to mall security." Frank dreading the idea. "What are we... Griffin where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to the chief and end this bat problem."

* * *

 **Royal Woods Elementary School**

* * *

With another school day ending, Lincoln and Clyde walked to their lockers to get their stuff. The duo would soon come to a halt when they saw Lincoln's locker already open and being searched by two of Lincoln's sisters. It was Lola and Lana, and there was no doubt they were looking for Lincoln's journal.

"How long does it take to..." Lola stops because the corner of her eye spots Lincoln, so she faces him with an innocent smile. "Hey there Linky."

"Hey yourself, I see you still are looking for my journal." Lincoln accusing them.

"What, no were just um..." The little princess tried her hardest to think of an excuse. "Were just getting rid of these dents for you, Lana you need me to pass you the blowtorch?"

"If your going to lie at least try to have it make more sense of." Lana told her sister, irritated that she knows nothing about tools.

"Guess I'm walking home."

"Enjoy your walk, but when you get home your diary is as good as ours!"

That was thing last thing Lola said to Lincoln as she and Lana had made their way out of the school. As they left, both Lincoln and Clyde sighed in relief as they walked towards the latter's locker. Opening up Clyde's locker revealed Lincoln's backpack to be in there, which contained his journal and costume.

"Good call about hiding your bag in my locker." Clyde said.

"Well a simple trip with Stella, doesn't make me forget the bigger problems I have." Lincoln tells Clyde as he grabs his backpack out the locker. "I don't know how things are going to be at home, but with your help Clyde I think I can get through."

"Just tell me the plan."

* * *

 **Outside of the Loud House**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde, stood outside of the former's home and looked at each other to discuss the plan again.

"So stand under the window by my room and get my stuff when I toss it."

"If you have too, try to give the rest of your sisters the benefit of the doubt Lincoln, maybe they don't want to know what your hiding."

"Maybe your right Clyde." The middle Loud child said as he walked towards his house.

Entering the house, Lincoln was not ready for Lori to just walk towards him and snatch away his backpack.

"Or maybe your wrong Clyde."

"What was so hard about that?" Lori asked turning to Lola.

"Yeah Lola, thought you said Lincoln wasn't going to give it up that easy?" Lynn said in disappointment because the girl wanted a bit of a challenge.

"Okay I was wrong, can we just get to the reading already!" Lola, dying of anticipation to know what her brother's been writing.

"Calm down Lola, you act like his bag is going..." Lori stops at the end because, Lincoln just punched his bag out of her hands. "Somewhere."

The backpack was in the air for a moment until it finally landed in Lincoln's hands. Lori was still surprised that her brother just did that and Linc used that to his advantage to run past her, but in front of him was his sister Lynn.

"I got him!" The athletic Loud said running towards Lincoln to tackle him down.

Lincoln knew what she was up to, so he just jumped up and placed his hand on her head to hop over Lynn. Lynn couldn't believe it, he just dodged her like that, but she was going to believe that her rush was going to make her crash into Lori.

"That's 2 down, 7 more to go." Linc said looking ahead of him to see the rest of his sisters blocking his path to the stairs. "Why can't all of you just relax like Lily?"

"Poo poo." The youngest Loud appearing from around the couch and watching all the chaos.

"We'll all be relaxed once we learn what you've been writing!" Lola tells him.

"You should give this one up bro, there's no way you're getting past all of us." Luna informs him.

Lincoln looked at his surroundings and saw one possible way of escape.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Possible enough to not expose him.

* * *

The boy jumped to the couch and bounced from it to land perfectly on the stair railing and run his way up stairs. While that happen his just stood there and stared in awe.

"When could Lincoln do that?" Leni asked her sisters.

"We'll ask later, just get him!" Lori, back on her feet, commanded.

Lincoln had made it to the top of the stairs, but looking back he saw his sisters coming up fast. So Lincoln quickly went to his room and closed the door, seconds later his sisters would be right outside his door.

"Well Lincoln you trapped yourself." The eldest Loud child said as she grabbed the door knob.

Lori was about to push the door open, but failed and hit her own face to the door. She fixed herself and tried again, but this time she felt something keeping the door closed.

"Does he literally have his dresser blocking the door?"

"Watch out sis." Lynn stepping in front of Lori. "I got this."

Lynn pressed her hands against the door and with all her might gave it a push. It didn't even budge, Lynn felt shocked by this and even more so when her sisters watched the whole thing.

"So uhh, I'm not asking for help, but you guys can join in too."

Lynn's little cover up got the rest of the girls to be against the door and push it open. Their combined effort got the door to crack open, but only an ant could squeeze through something like that.

"Lincoln what are you blocking the door with!?" Lola asked in frustration.

In his room, Lincoln could be seen holding the door closed with his bare hands pressed against it. His enhanced strength was enough to keep the door closed, but he knew he couldn't keep forever, time for that plan to come through. Lincoln now kept one hand against and used his free hand to reach in his backpack and pull out his costume and journal.

"Alright Clyde, it's coming at you!" He said as he threw his stuff out of his window.

The costume and journal would be out of the house and fall into the hands of Clyde, who would assume Lincoln's problems right.

"Well I was wrong." The young McBride said as he took his friend's belongings to his home.

Lincoln was confident that he plan worked, so he pushed off the door and backed up as quickly as possible to the wall. His sisters immediately fell through as the door open up.

"Hey."

"Don't just hey us, give us the backpack!" Lori yelled at him, very out of breath.

"Well since you asked nicely." Lincoln replied as he tossed them his backpack.

Finally getting their hands on it again, Lori presented the bag in front her sisters and proceeded to the dump the content in it out. To the girls' disappointment there was nothing but, pencils and papers. Getting very annoyed that all that led to nothing, the girls turn to look at their brother.

"Maybe it was in my locker, sorry, but I got to go to Clyde's."

With that being said, Lincoln booked it out of his house and over to Clyde's house. In record time, the boy had made it to Clyde's house and was welcomed by both of his dads. Going to Clyde's room, Lincoln saw that Clyde had a face that got ready to tell him bad news.

"What is it?"

"So when I got home a news report came on T.V. saying how the police are coming to our school to question and search us."

"What!"

"But don't worry they need the principal's permission first." Clyde tells him, hoping that would calm Lincoln down.

"You already know Principal Huggins is going to play it safe, what am I going to do now?" Lincoln continuing to worry.

As that discussed what to do, the police scanner had went of. The female voice revealed suspicious gang activity by the bank, this was the sort of thing to clear Lincoln's mind. Grabbing his costume from Clyde, Lincoln suited up and flew out of his window. Lincoln had made it near an alley close by the bank, clinging to a wall the tried to look for any people that looked bad.

"If I was in a gang what would I look like?"

"How's about you come down here and ask us!" A familiar voce calls out to Bat Boy.

Looking down, Bat Boy saw Griffin standing in the alley with a taller cop and shorter cop just looking up at him.

"How about no." Bat Boy replies back. "Think the gang saw you guys coming and decided to hide."

"Good work detective, but by tomorrow your time is up once we go to your school!"

Having enough of this, Bat Boy flew off, but he took what he said to heart. Unknown to Bat Boy and the cops, a mysterious man sitting on the bench across the street had heard everything.

"School." The man said pulling down the newspaper he was using to hide.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Lincoln walked to school with Clyde today, he didn't want to face any more questions from his sisters concerning his journal so he avoided the ride completely. However, Lincoln still had problems, what was Huggins decision going to be and what will happen if the cops find him out? All these questions raced in Lincoln's head as he and Clyde walked up the steps to school.

"I think this might be it for Bat Boy, Clyde."

"Don't think like that, maybe you'll be okay if you just leave your stuff at home?" His friend suggested.

"And risk the chance of not being there if there's trouble or have anyone in my family get there first and find out my secret." Lincoln explaining the flaws.

Before anything else could be said, Lincoln was tackled from behind by 4 of his little sisters. Each tried to grab Lincoln's backpack, but the boy got back to his feet and held it up and out of their reach.

"I knew you would put it back there!" Lola said as made an attempt to get Lincoln's backpack.

"Give it up already, you'll never get this out of my hands!"

"Give me that!" A voice said as the person grabbed the backpack from Lincoln.

"Hey!" Lincoln says annoyed, but takes it back once he sees the person. "Hey."

It was Principal Huggins with the bag in hands and it didn't look like he was going to give it back right now.

"I'll be holding on to this, as for you Louds get to class... you too McBride."

Following the principal's orders the kids got inside and headed to their classes. Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other nervously because the backpack had contained the journal and Lincoln's costume. Who knows if Huggins will look inside, so the retrieval of it was the most important. As the duo reach the outside of Mrs. Johnson classroom they looked around to make sure that the hallway is clear.

"Go, I'll cover for you." Clyde tells Lincoln.

Lincoln gave him the thumbs up and soon the boy leaped in the air and stuck himself to the ceiling. Pushing through the tile, Lincoln climbed in and quickly crawled towards the Principal 's office. Going through spider webs and lots of dust, Lincoln had finally made it to his destination. Opening and peaking through a tile, Lincoln saw Huggins in his chair and his backpack of the principal's desk.

"Honestly fighting over a backpack." Huggins says to himself as grabbed said item and unzips it. "What's so good...oh my goodness."

* * *

So that got your attention, bet your really interested to see what happens next. Well don't worry I'm already working on it, already got the idea just need to put in words. But here's a little teaser.

His secret is discovered, but before he can do anything about that, Lincoln must first save his principal from the suspicious people from the bank. And are these common thugs or are they much more than that?

Well that's next time people, hope you'll be prepared for it. But right now I need you all to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	15. Seize and Harm

Hey everybody TheAwesomeCoolJay here and welcome back to **LLIBB** (the acronyms of the story) and boy do I got some news for you! So looking up the stats of this story and I recently saw that it has been included in the community called **Kids in capes,** created by **allanarcher777**. It's a cool community that includes not only Bat Boy, but other stories that have your favorite characters from the Loud House in superhero form. Just a small thing to inform you guys with, plus it's cool to see other powers Lincoln or whoever might have.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

A few minutes ago, before Huggins had dealt with the kids in the front, a group of Caucasian men in different colored t-shirts and jeans were around back behind the school trying to figure out how to get inside of the building. Why, their target could be in there. Who was the target, Bat Boy of course.

"Kody you sure Bat Boy is here?"

"All kids got to go to school, even the ones who want to play superhero." Kody answered.

Kody Price and his three friends did not have the best childhood, according to themselves. It wasn't abusive parents that caused them to act like this, but the lack of rich parents that made them into bad people. The four of them wanted so much, but their parents could only earn enough for average families, it wasn't fair they wanted the newest stuff, they wanted to have it all, they wanted everything.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Be thankful for what you guys have... seriously. Otherwise you'll grow up petty and wanting and demanding for stuff.

* * *

In their youth a young boy had a party and the four of them were invited. When they arrived their anger grew when they saw that the parents of the child had given the birthday boy a spectacular party. Having enough of not getting what they want, the kids decided to steal a couple of presents while no one was looking. Exiting the party, the boys felt satisfied with themselves and continued acts like this as grew up together. Now in their mid-thirties these men work together in bank robberies, they successfully pulled off a heist in Hazeltucky and now Royal Woods is next, but first they have to take care of this bat. Kody was that man on the bench who observed Bat Boy and the cops the other day, he decided to get the gang together to make sure that this kid doesn't get in their way.

"Lets try those windows." Kody suggested and pointed to.

"Those look like the windows to a restroom, Kody."

"What's your point Davy?"

"One could take us to the boy side or the girl side." Davy tells him as he fixes his glasses. "Don't think we want to make things awkward."

Davy Phillips, the smart guy of the group wearing the purple shirt. He tried his hardest in school to get the things he wanted by earning good grades, but when he saw that he was getting nowhere with it Davy decided to continue increasing his knowledge, but for the wrong purposes. Dabbling around with technology a lot, Mr. Phillips aids his friends by hacking and disabling alarms in banks.

"Definitely don't want to cause a scene, Nathan any suggestions?"

"We can always scare them away with the dogs, dawg." Nathan joked, but eagerly pushed for this plan. "Come on I promise they won't bite... much."

Nathan Adams, by far the strangest man in the group wearing the orange shirt. His response to not getting the best things in life, caused him to enjoy the misfortune of other people. When it didn't happen soon enough, Nathan would speed things up. His method of helping was keeping people quiet, his methods of intimidation not only scared his victims, but some of his friends too.

"We're only after one kid Nathan, calm down." Kody said patting his friend's head.

"Always got to ruin my fun."

"Seriously, how are we going to..."

Kody stops as he and the rest of the men notice that one of the back doors of the school had open. Coming out of it was Norm the janitor, who was just tossing trash into the dumpster. Everything was going smoothly, until Norm noticed four faces he has never seen before.

"Can I help you guys?" Norm asked.

Immediately one of Kody's men delivered a hard punch to the Norm's jaw to knock him out. Following after that the man would catch the door and hold it open.

"No thanks you have done enough."

"Good going Pete." Kody thanking his friend for dealing with one problem and finding a way in.

Peter Collins, the muscle of the men, who wore the red shirt. This man had such a temper, as a child he would always get into fights because other kids had the better life in his eyes. Now a street fighter and ready to mess people up for cash, Pete looks to score and no kid is going to stop him.

"No prob, now lets handle this brat."

* * *

 **Present, Principal's office**

* * *

Huggins sat in his chair shock to find out that one of his own students was actually Bat Boy. And out of all kids, it was Lincoln Loud! Speaking of Lincoln, the boy only watched in devastation from the inside of the ceiling.

"I can't believe it, Lincoln Loud is Bat Boy... huh sounds like a title for something." Huggins thought about.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: It does. :)

* * *

Before Huggins could react more to this information, the sound of knocking could be heard at his door.

"Cheryl not now."

"It's not me sir, you have some guests!" The secretary nervously answered.

"Tell them to wait."

The guests had heard that and proceeded to kick the door open, surprising Huggins and Lincoln. What the principal saw was 4 men and one of them looked like they were keeping Cheryl hostage by holding the collar of her dress tightly.

"I don't think they feel like waiting sir."

"I see." Wilbur said as nervous as his secretary. "Gentleman come on in." He told the men as he zipped up the backpack.

"Thank you, Nathan make sure Cheryl here doesn't get any ideas to make any calls." Kody instructed.

"No problem, unless Cheryl wants those pretty pearls around her neck to feel a little tighter." Nathan responded in very unsettling tone.

"Right... okay lets go in."

As the three men walked in the office, Lincoln could only clench his fists in anger of what he was hearing. He wants to help, but he can't risk anymore people knowing his identity, especially guys like this.

"I need my suit." Lincoln quietly says to himself.

"So what can I do for all of you?"

"Don't act dumb old man, you know why we're here!" The bald one in the red shirt said punching a wall to emphasize his point.

"Calm down, lets use reason before we decide to use force." The one in glasses said stepping in front of his violent friend. "My good man we are looking for Bat Boy, by chance do you know who he is?"

"And please don't lie, otherwise... just don't lie." Mr. Price added on.

It was at that moment everything got quiet for both Lincoln and Huggins, this was a crucial moment. The principal could get out of this free from harm, all he had to do was show these guys the backpack and tell them who it belong to. In that short amount of time Huggins had made his decision and made a grab for the backpack.

"Dang it." The boy said in despair as he watched Huggins get ready to tell these guys everything.

Lincoln was about to close the tile and head back and prepare for the end of his superhero life, but suddenly his ear picked up the sound of a window opening. Looking through the tile once more, Lincoln saw Principal Huggins had open a window and just threw his backpack out.

"Sorry, but one mischievous student decided to bring a stink bomb to school." The older man explaining his actions. "Don't want it to go off and make this situation anymore worse."

Good call, now what do you know about the Bat!"

"Gentlemen I can inform you that Bat Boy is not one of my students, trust me I know everything about this school."

"That's not the answer we wanted." Kody responded as he grabbed Huggins' tie and slammed his head against the desk.

"Believe me, he doesn't go here!"

"Old man we tried to keep things safe."

"Actually that's my job!" An unknown voice called out.

Looking up, Kody was kicked away from Huggins by Bat Boy, who flew in on the scene thanks to the window Huggins had open up. Regaining himself, Kody angrily looked at the boy who had just kicked him.

"Why waste time in school, when I can be a hero everyday." Bat Boy explained to everybody. "But hey I guess this attention draws out punks like you."

"Get him!"

Both Pete and Davy surrounded Bat Boy's side and made a rush to grab the boy. Bat Boy immediately dealt with Davy by jumping in the air and giving him a punch to the face, which caused him to stop in his tracks. That was one problem handled, but there was another problem in the form of a baldheaded man actually getting his hands on Bat Boy's neck. Wasting no time, Pete had tossed the young hero against the wall and pressed his weight against him to keep him there.

"Not so tough now?" Pete said as he increased the pressure.

"This coming from four grown men trying to take down one kid!"

"Yeah... well... shut up!"

Bat Boy noticed that this guy was just a bit more built than his friends, but still the boy figured he still had the advantage in strength. Bringing his feet up to the wall the boy kicked off it to push himself and Pete towards Davy, who was wiping his face from the hit.

"Ow, can't believe you hit a guy with glasses." Davy said recovering and now seeing the new danger. "Uh oh."

Pete had crashed into Davy and this caused both to hit the ground, it also caused Bat Boy to be free. However, Kody would seen pick up Bat Boy from the front and bring him to his face .

"Now listen brat!" Kody having of the kid.

"That's bat!"

Bat Boy broke free of Kody's grip and did a hard slash across the man's chest, tearing through his blue shirt and a bit of his skin.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Get the color scheme of these **4** guys blue, orange, red, purple... Think about it.

* * *

Kody backed up a little bit and drop to a knee after that attack.

"Nathan get in here!" He called for help, holding his hand to his new flesh wound.

Hearing the call, Nathan released Cheryl and made his way to the office, but now that she was free she could do something to end this madness. She presses both the panic button and the button for the intercom and makes her speech.

"ATTENTION FACULTY, STAFF AND STUDENTS THERE ARE INTRUDERS IN THE BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, LOCK ALL DOORS, REMAIN IN CLASSROOMS UNTIL THE AUTHORITIES ARRIVE!" Cheryl quickly instructed everyone.

Hearing that caused all four men to freeze and wonder how they'll get out of this. Kody saw the window Bat Boy came from and decided to use that as their escape.

"Out the window!"

"You guys aren't-" Bat Boy was stopped when Pete grabbed the painting from the wall and tossed it at him.

With him out of the way now, the quickly jumped through the window and made their escape, all except Kody, who stood by the window and stared at the downed hero.

This ain't over Bat Boy, you'll get what's coming to you." The man's final words as followed the rest of his friends.

"Who knew fine art could..." The kid stopped when he noticed his principal, who got up from hiding from his desk, looking at him. "Hurt... well your safe now sir, I'll be going now."

The young hero quickly exited the way he got in and once the principal was alone he thought a lot about everything that just happen.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

The police and news reporters arrived at the school and stood outside with the principal to discuss what just happen. Huggins explained everything and luckily no students were harmed, and it was all thanks to Bat Boy. Amongst the police, the trio of Officer Griffin and his friends was there and came up close to get the answer of the Bat Boy problem.

"Sir what about investigations in the school?" Griffin asked.

"There will be no need for that." Huggins answered. "After the events that unfolded today I can confirm that Bat Boy does not go here."

After that statement tons of people had many questions, but Huggins simply dismissed them and entered his school. This situation caused the students to be released early from school and every kid could be seen running off. Lincoln tried to blend in with the crowd, but Huggins spotted him and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"My office Loud."

Seeing no way out of this, Lincoln reluctantly agreed and followed the principal to his office. Once they were in, there appeared to be a moment of silence between them.

"So it's weird that I find my backpack outside right?" Lincoln awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Loud we both know why you're here, now start explaining." Wilbur getting straight to the point.

"Right."

* * *

 **One super explanation later**

* * *

"And that's how I became Bat Boy."

"I see." The principal said in a serious tone. "I should inform your parents and authorities about this."

"Principal Huggins just hear me out-"

"But I won't."

"Wait what?" The boy asked really confused.

"You saved my life Lincoln, and possibly many others in the school today, Bat Boy is needed."

"T-Thank you, but before I did all of that, why didn't you tell those guys about me?"

"My responsibility as a principal is to protect my students, besides what kind of man will I be if I did." Huggins explains

"Wow, thanks again."

"No problem... wait a minute how did you know about that part and how did you know when to come?"

"Oh well I was watching from inside the ceiling and when I saw you toss my stuff out, I kind of broke through to get it." Lincoln tells him nervously.

"I'll let that slide... for now, but Lincoln make sure you get those men."

"Don't worry. "The Loud boy then presents a piece of the torn blue shirt to the principal. "They won't get far."

"And don't be like a rookie hero in the comics." Huggins warning him." Don't underestimate your enemies."

"Don't worry about it, these guys should be easy."

* * *

 **Burpin' Burger**

* * *

Griffin and his friends sat at a booth eating burgers to calm their anger. Once again Bat Boy has done their job better.

"I really felt like we were going to find something at that school." Griffin tells them.

"Yeah, but the principal said no." Frank speaking up.

"So we can't go, but you know what lets catch those guys who invaded the school." Rodriguez, trying to stay optimistic. "That'll make us way better than Bat Boy."

As the three of them talked about their methods of finding the criminals, a man wearing a black hoodie approached them.

"Excuse me officers, not to disturb any of you but I saw a snake crawl into the dumpster in the back."

"That's definitely a problem, Frank and Rodriguez think you two can handle it."

"Sure we're on snake duty, while you be on shake duty, I can see the fairness." Frank being very sarcastic.

"Just go."

The two officers got out of the restaurant and walked around back, with the black hoodie man following them from behind. Frank and Rodriguez saw not a snake, but three men back here that seem to be waiting. It took a few minutes for the officers to realize that these three had matched the description that the principal gave about the intruders of the school, which meant the guy in the black hoodie was one of them. They tried to react, but the man from behind had tackled them both to the ground.

"Kody can I use the dogs now?" Nathan asked with an amused look on his face.

"Yes." Kody revealing himself from the black hoodie. "You can use the dogs."

Nathan jumped in glee as he whistled for the dogs, which turned out to be two Rottweilers. Frank and Rodriguez only closed their eyes for the incoming pain they were about to receive.

* * *

 **Moments later**

* * *

Bat Boy was able to track his enemies down at the Burpin' Burger, thanks to his enhance nose picking up the scent of the piece of clothing he had. His nose was telling him around back, so when he flew down to check the boy was shock at what he saw. Two officers down, beaten and bitten, and his suspect hopping in their van.

"Your a little late Bat Boy, but that's just a preview of what we're going to do to you!" Kody yells as the van drives off.

Tending to wounded, instead of chasing the criminals, Bat Boy realized that these were the two with Griffin. Which caused Bat Boy to realize one horrible outcome, that could happen from all of this.

"What did you do?"

The hero turned around to see that it was Griffin who said that.

* * *

And that's the end, I hope you've all been entertained! Before you ask, **YES,** this was all necessary. You needed to know the bad guys motives and what drives them, the aftermath of Huggins discovering Lincoln's secret didn't need to wait, and that beating at the end sets up everything for the final chapters in this arc. Time for the preview.

As tension rise between Bat Boy and Griffin, the two decide to settle everything tonight! But can they realize they are part of some plot, before it's too late? And is Bat Boy going to discover a new power to aid him in his battle?

That's next time folks, going to have to wait for it, but it's going to be worth it. **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


	16. Justice for all

Hello you beautiful people, it's me TheAwesomeCoolJay and I got to say it's good to be back. I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, but college was ending so I had to commit to it. Thankfully I passed and now I can return, and what a way to return because let me tell you guys this one is going to be intense.

* * *

 **UPDATE ON THE STORY:** So in recent cartoon news I have learned that when season 5 of The Loud House comes out Lincoln and the gang are aging up and actually big things like Lori deciding about college. Awesome, so what does this mean for my story? Well this is an alternate universe, but this is still based on the show's timeline so some changes in the story are required. So right now everything up to this point takes place all the way to season 3. So things like Ronnie Anne meeting Sid haven't happen yet, sequel story yes, just need you guys to keep up the support.

* * *

 **The Loud House** is owned by **Nickelodeon**

* * *

If Bat Boy and Griffin didn't already have a bad relationship things were about to get a lot worse once the officer saw his two friends on the badly beaten on the ground. Bat Boy already knew where this situation was going, but instead of making things worse by just flying away, the kid hero tried to explain what had actually happen.

"Don't get the wrong idea Griffin." Bat Boy said putting his hands up in defense. "They were like this-"

"Get away from them!" Griffin shouting and interrupting him.

"Look I get you're upset, but you got to understand I did-"

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

This time when the officer said that he pulled out his gun and had it aimed at Bat Boy, causing the young boy to back up once he saw it. In all of his fights, Bat Boy was use to his opponents using their hands to fight or grabbing some sort of weapon, but this was actually the first time a firearm was brought in the mix. This caused the boy fly away, while Griffin ran over to his fallen officers.

"Don't worry boys I'm here." The man told his friends as he made the call for medical help.

The fly back home was a difficult one for Bat Boy, the gun incident really had him feeling uncomfortable hopefully things will get better at home. When he saw his destination, Bat Boy landed in the tree in the front yard and in just a moment slid down from it now as Lincoln Loud, with his backpack on and walkie-talkie in hand.

"Good thing I kept my backpack close by, I swear there's got be an easier way change." Lincoln say to himself.

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: To explain myself here Lincoln kind of had his backpack, which has normal clothes, safely put somewhere while he came to the scene. Had to explain how he changed back like that.

* * *

"Clyde you there?"

"What's up Lincoln?" Clyde responding from his device. "Did you get those guys?"

"No and to make things worse they did something really bad and now I'm blamed for it."

"Sorry to hear, but at least you can relax at home."

"Yeah, but only for a little while." The last thing he would say to Clyde as he put his walkie-talkie away and walked to his home. "Got to go back out there and get those guys."

As Lincoln open the door, the young Loud was greeted by angry looks from his parents. Before Lincoln could say anything, the boy was pulled in by his father and placed on the couch.

"Lincoln Loud where have you been?" Lynn Sr. asked and demanding an answer immediately.

"Just out."

"Just out?" Rita said, angry of that being her son's reply. "Lincoln do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Worried, about what?"

"Lincoln your school had intruders and went on lockdown today, when we arrived to the school everyone was there but you."

Hearing what his mother had said, Lincoln completely forgot that had happen, he also forgot that the school has to inform the parents if such an event had happen. This was bad, not only this, but Lincoln didn't have a good enough excuse to get out of this. He couldn't just tell them that his principle wanted to see him, that would raise further questions. There's was only one thing to do, and Lincoln didn't like it one bit.

"Okay I messed up, how much trouble am I in?" Lincoln accepting his fate.

"This whole week you're grounded, just school, chores, and straight to your room." His father explaining the punishment.

"Lincoln try to understand your actions have consequences." Mrs. Loud tells her son, who was now going up the stairs.

"Yeah I know." The middle child sighed in defeat.

As he made it to the top of the stairs, Lincoln looked around to see his sisters were pretending to do other things and nervously trying not to make eye contact with their brother. It was obvious they were eavesdropping on what happen down there, but Lincoln can't let that distract him now, but there is one thing he wanted them all to know.

"You guys still aren't reading it." He tells them as he closes his door.

With that being said, Lola simply smirked and believed this time Lincoln was truly trapped.

"You get a break today dear brother, but by tomorrow you got nowhere to go we're reading what you wrote!" Lola letting Lincoln how things are going down the next day.

In his room Lincoln tried to ignore that but he knew his sister was right, his chances of getting out this were slim. That however wasn't the major issue, Lincoln still had to catch and stop those four men.

"This ends tonight."

* * *

 **Royal Woods police department**

* * *

"Chief how can you say no!"

In the department everyone was busy with their own work, but the people could not avoid the loud conversation and argument between Officer Griffin and the Chief inside of the latter's office.

"I understand how you feel, your partners are in serious condition and you want justice, but I can't just issue a manhunt for this!" The Chief explains.

"So we're just going to let some freak get away with hurting our own like this!"

"No... but we need more evidence-"

"I WAS THERE!" Griffin interrupting the Chief. "I walked out of the restaurant because Frank and Rodriguez were taking so long outside and when I came out, boom Bat Boy stood over them after he beat them up."

"I know about your issues with Bat Boy, so I find it hard to bel-"

"WHAT YOU HIS BIGGEST FAN NOW!"

This time Griffin was way out of line, not only did he shout that but he got up close in the chief's face when he said it. After a few seconds, Griffin backed up and realized his blunder, but it was too late the Chief just glared at his officer with anger and disappointment.

"Griffin your just too emotional for this, so as of right your taking a mandatory leave from work."

There was no talking out of this one, Griffin agreed to the terms and calmly walked out of the office. He kept his head down and continued to walk until finally he was out of the police department. When he was outside, Griffin looked up in the sky and remembered the important things in his youth.

* * *

 **Flashback: Many years ago**

* * *

Before Griffin became the cop, he was just a boy, a boy who lived with his mother. Just his mother. Dad wasn't a good enough dad to stick around, so little Griffin only had his Mom as main source of family. Made things a little hard for him to toughen up, but that would all change when he started his first day of middle school.

"Okay son have a good day at school and try to make some friends." His mother happily told his son.

"Why bother, other kids mess with me because I'm just a momma's boy." Griffin complained.

"And I say ignore them, besides good friends will have your back."

"Mom what are friends good for?"

"Son let me tell you something." She said placing her hand on his head. "There are friends, there is family, and then there are friends that become family, if you meet the right people your life will be great."

"Okay mom."

After their talk, little Griffin exited his mom's car and got ready for school. The moment her car drove off a larger boy came towards Griffin and gave him a push.

"Hey momma's boy, guess what?" The bully said in a mocking tone.

"What?"

The boy immediately pushes Griffin down to the ground and stands over him.

"The ground, now give me your lunch money!"

"You can't do this!"

"Who's going to stop me, your mommy ain't here to protect you."

"Hey get off of him!" A unknown voice called out.

The bully turned to see that the voice came from a kid who tackled him, and soon another kid jumped on the bully too.

"Yeah leave him alone!"

Griffin didn't get the whole situation, but this was help and he joined those two boys in taking down the bully. When it was all over, the bully crawled away in defeat as the three boys cheered among themselves.

"Thanks for the help, but why did you do that?" Griffin asked.

"No one should be bullied on the first day like that, by the way I'm Frank Tripp." Frank introducing himself.

"I'm Caj Rodriguez." Rodriguez also introducing himself. "And you are?"

"My name is Kris, Kris Griffin."

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Ha got it in!

* * *

And after the introductions, these three would become inseparable. They would spend a lot of time in school and even when they were done with it all, the trio would go for the same career and be in the same police academy. It seemed like Griffin finally found a family that would stick with.

* * *

 **The Present**

* * *

Griffin needed to get payback, he couldn't just let this slide, but how on earth was he going to find Bat Boy? As he thought about ideas to lure the kid out, a man wearing a trench coat approach him.

"Can I help you?"

"Your friend to those other cops Bat Boy thrashed?" The strange man asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well if you want to get payback, just return to the Burpin' Burger later tonight."

"Why would he go back? Griffin questioned.

"Don't you know criminals like to return to their finest moments." The man explained. "Well I must be going now, I have things I have to do tonight."

As he left, Griffin just looked at that man with confusion, but he did take his words to heart. This seemed like his only option and there was no way he was going to waste.

"This ends tonight."

The man in trench coat was walking away, but he did hear that and smiled to himself.

"Perfect, now all we need is the brat."

* * *

 **Hours later**

* * *

Time has passed and the night is now here, everyone seemed to be asleep now. Everyone except Lincoln Loud, who had just finished putting on his costume and open up the window.

"Just take out a couple of chumps and come back home, simple." Lincoln said to himself as he flew off.

Taking another whiff of the piece of clothing he tore of Kody, Bat Boy got the scent and headed towards his destination. It took a minute but Bat Boy arrived and landed at the Burpin' Burger again. As he walked around back, the boy wonder why the men would come back, but then suddenly his nose would pick up another scent. He turned around but it was too late, two dart-like electrodes connected to his body and delivered a powerful shock that would cause Bat Boy to fall to his knees.

"G-Griffin?" The kid said in a very weaken tone.

"Never thought I use a stun gun on a kid, but you deserve it." The officer said walking towards Bat Boy. "It's over kid, anything you want to say before I take you to the station?"

"You're making a huge mistake."

"How's that?"

The moment Griffin was close enough, Bat Boy did a backflip kick and got the cop good on the chin. When he landed back, Bat Boy ripped the electrodes out of his body, which in turn cause he more pain. Even though he is in pain, the hero knew he had to prepare for a fight.

"You were right that was a mistake." Griffin said rubbing his chin. "The another mistake was not giving you another shock."

"Listen to me, I won't fight you unless I have to." The boy warned him. "The guys who attack your friends are here."

"No more of your lies, tonight you are finished Bat Boy!"

Griffin charged towards Bat Boy and tried to kick him, the hero dodged it but barely. The kid figured the effects of the stun gun made his movements and reflexes a tad slower, no matter this was still something he could handle as went over to Griffin and got punch in at one of his legs. Griffin dropped to a leg and Bat Boy capitalized on this moment by getting behind Griffin and applying a chokehold on his neck.

"Give up before you seriously get hurt!"

"You first."

Griffin jumped and fell to his back, causing major pain to Bat Boy and for the child to release the hold. Now standing over him, Griffin cracked his knuckles and proceeded to punch his down opponent He got a couple in, but it would all end when Bat Boy counterstriked by grabbing a hold of his hand and giving it scratch. This made Griffin back up and Bat Boy stand up, the would soon glare each other down.

"Bring back memories?" Bat Boy referring to the last he messed up Griffin's hand.

"Yeah, and I still owe you for the another hand." Griffin replied as he brought said hand up.

Play time was over, Griffin pulled out his baton and dashed to Bat Boy. Taking his time, Bat Boy was able to see his movements, the baton was swung down at him so he stepped to side dodge it. Griffin quickly tried to swing across, but Bat Boy caught it in his hands and using his strength he was able take it from Griffin. With the baton in his hands, Bat Boy tossed it away and turned back to Griffin.

"Looks like you got no more weapons."

"You forgot about this."

Griffin pulled out his gun and this time it was in front of Bat Boy's face. The cop knew this low, it was low the first time he did it, but what other choice did have to take down Bat Boy?

"It's over now, just on the handcuffs." Griffin said in a tone that just wanted the fighting to be over.

There was no option of escape here, Bat Boy had no plan here... well he did have one plan. But to him this plan seemed crazy, but there was a gun in his face, what else could he do? In that moment the kid had took a bite out of the gun, shocking Griffin in the process.

"Kid what the heck is wrong with?"

Right now his teeth were on the barrel on gun, but by increasing the force of his bite Bat Boy was able to chomp the barrel in half, making the firearm useless. As Griffin took a look at his half gun, Bat Boy saw an opportunity and punched the cop in the stomach, making stumble back and drop towards the outside wall of Burpin' Burger.

"Now it's over." The hero stated sounding very exhausted.

"Yeah it's over for both of you." A voice said from the shadows.

Bat Boy turned around and Griffin looked over him to see four men approach them from the shadows, and to Griffin's surprise one of them turned out to be the man he saw in the trench coat earlier in the day. Taking it off, the trench coat man revealed himself to be Kody and the man clapped at what he saw.

"Look at that boys, cop vs. hero who wins in the end, the bad guys of course." Kody taking much delight in this. "This does end tonight."

"Time to mess you fellas up, just like the two pigs we messed up earlier." Nathan said with said dogs in chains in his hand.

The moment he said that Griffin realized the pigs he was referring to was Frank and Rodriguez, meaning it wasn't Bat Boy. The cop figured after all the events that happen Bat Boy would just fly off and save himself, but no Bat Boy stood his ground and got ready to fight.

"You guys invaded a school and got me framed, I'm enjoy some payback right now." Bat Boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

Griffin got up and walked next to Bat Boy and got ready to fight as well.

"I'm owed some payback too, no way I'm just going to let a kid fight my battles."

Both the cop and the hero knew this one was going to be difficult, not only were they outnumbered they were greatly injured from their previous scuffle. But there was no backing down now, it was time to fight. Kody and Peter dashed towards Bat Boy, while Nathan, Davy, and the dogs went after Griffin.

"There's no escape this time brat!" The leader said as he went for a punch.

"Last time I checked you guys ran from me!" Bat Boy told him as he dodged the punch and delivered one of his own. "Not once but twice."

As Kody was sent back, Peter cam from behind and punched Bat Boy in the back of head a couple of times.

"Yeah, well third time's the charm then!" Peter said as got in another punch.

"You mutts wouldn't be able to take the K-9s back at the station!" Griffin said holding the dogs back and tossing them to the side.

"No one does my dogs like that!" Nathan hollered as he charged like a mad man.

"Animal cruelty by the officer, how ironic." Davy said as joined his friend in the charge.

Griffin saw them coming and what he did to stop them was grabbed them by their faces, lifted them up, and slammed them to the ground.

"And you jokers couldn't handle basic training."

As he joked, Griffin failed to notice the Rottweilers return and bite him in his legs, the pain caused the cop to let out a scream and fall down, where he would soon fall victim to dogs biting more of him. Bat Boy had heard and saw all of that, he needed to help Griffin, so grabbed Peter's arm and made him crash into Kody. Rushing over to Griffin, Bat Boy dropkicked the dogs and pulled the cop back against. His injuries were too much, Griffin could not fight anymore, which was unfortunate because Bat Boy turned around to see everyone was back up and slowly approached him and the down cop.

"This doesn't get easier does it?" The hero said as he got ready to fight once more.

"B-Bat Boy." Griffin spoke up in a very weak tone.

"Not now, saving us both here."

"I just want you to know I'm sorry." He told him as tears began to run down his face. "I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, I'm sorry for doubting and not believing you."

"Hey no last words we'll make it out of this!"

"I take everything I said about you back, you are a hero."

Amazing, the man who hated him most just called him a hero, Bat Boy was truly at a loss of words, but he soon returned to problem at hand.

"Oh how sappy, now get ready for a beating!" Kody said as he and the rest of his crew went in to finish them.

"Get back... I said get back...GET BACK!"

The last one was a scream and somehow this scream got so loud that it caused all those coming at Bat Boy to go flying back. Bat Boy, Griffin, and even the bad guys were shocked at what happen, but it didn't take long for Bat Boy to figure out this new power

* * *

TheAwesomeCoolJay: **Sonic Scream:** User can emit/generate extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude for a variety of purposes.

* * *

"That was a sonic scream, I have a sonic scream!" As he fanboyed over his new power, Bat Boy would notice his victims staring at him. "Sorry about that, but your toast."

Letting out another powerful scream, Kody and his gang were just pushed against the wall by the sound attack. The mere force of the scream was so strong that bits of wall were cracking from it, eventually Kody and the gang were knocked by the power of the scream. Bat Boy saw it and stopped with the scream, and with his job finally done he turned to Griffin.

"Can you get some guys down here to help you and take care of these guys?"

"Yeah, just go home and get some sleep kid." Griffin told him as he reached for his reached his radio. "And thank you for saving my life."

With the gratitude from the cop, Bat Boy flew off back home with the sense of victory in him. The fly back was a bit difficult, because of the fights Bat Boy had to endure, it got to him so much that he landed in the front yard of his house. He tried to walk it off the pain and exhaustion kicked in and had Bat Boy drop in the grass.

"D-Dang it..." His final words as he went to sleep.

As he slept in the yard, a mysterious figure approached the tired hero.

* * *

And bam-slam-jam that's the end! You guys were long overdue for a chapter like this, I hoped I delivered and I hope you enjoyed. The backstory for Griffin, I hope, wasn't too much but at least you know how much he cares about his friends. And it is about time Lincoln got the sonic scream, it was long overdue. Well time for the preview for the final chapter in this arc.

As someone view on Bat Boy changes, another person realizes that Bat Boy and Lincoln Loud are one in the same, how will this affect Bat Boy's future?

That's next time folks but remember to **R.F.F.** (Review, Favorite, Follow) PEACE!


End file.
